Trials, Destiny, and Love
by oldblackmagick
Summary: This is a story that takes place just after the Season 7 Episode 12 "Fracture". Clark has come upon yet another one of his trials but this time his destiny is left in someone else's hands. His life has been changing so much lately and so have his feelings. It all starts with a kiss.


**Prologue:**

Things hadn't been going all that well for a while now. Left and right it seemed like people were getting killed, almost dying, forgetting everything, or just plain snapping. The last few sleepless night had made Chloe afraid she was due for a snap of her own. She had recently had an I'm about to die kiss with her ex Jimmy but that fizzled out before it ever started. Plus she just saved the life of her new boss but longtime enemy Lex. Every moment here at the daily planet was a scary one. Never knowing just when your secrets will be found out and what happens when they do. This is why she was in the records room at night alone at the Daily Planet. Definitely don't want anyone to know where she was and what she was doing.

"Chloe, what are you doing?" Clark stated after super speeding into the room and blowing half her research all to hell.

"CLARK! We have talked about this before. You slow down before you enter the room…BEFORE. BEFORE!" Chloe screamed at him. She was only kind of upset but he had also scared her. "I'm sorry. Really its not you. Well a little bit you and a little me freaking out." She smiled at him and he smiled back but she turned away and back to her files.

"I just really need to talk to you. It's about Lana…She has been trying so hard ever since our phantom troubles but I just…don't feel it." Clark was struggling with his words and she was already bored. 7 years of will they won't they is tiring to say the least. Not to mention that Lana had barely said 2 words to Chloe ever since she had called Lana out for her dark ways and twisted use of Clark's powers but neither she, nor Lana probably, told Clark of the incident. She sighed to herself but Clark noticed. "Am I boring you Chloe?" He asked and the answer was yes but she lied to her friend

"Clark I'm just very tired right now. I've been pulling double duty trying to stay out of Lex's crosshair and yet we get dragged right into the middle of it. You were in his head Clark, who knows what he remembers! Now here we are talking about your relationship troubles? I mean how is that what's most important. Love doesn't conquer all and it doesn't always save you. The world is broken Clark, We all are!" The words just poured right out of her so quickly that she hardly understood what she just said, but Clark's eyes told her that she had gone too far. Quick, back pedal! "I have cramps Clark, just ignore me." Short and sweet but will it be good enough?

"I'm sorry if it seems like my priorities aren't always dead center but you are who I talk to. You're the one that I look to for advice or comfort. I forget sometimes how much I put on you. So it's ok if you snap at me but just don't stay mad for long ok? You're all I got!" Clark said solemnly and this just made Chloe feel like absolute shit. Here she was yelling at him when all she really is, is jealous.

"My foot likes to live right near my mouth so it has a short commute to work each day." She said cheerfully and Clark smiled at her. He came closer to hug her and for some reason that alluded her she leaned up and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He pulled back from her peck on the cheek like she had slapped him with a fistful of kryptonite. "Clark?" she asked puzzled.

"Chloe we cant let anything happen here. You are my friend and I don't have many people that I can say that about. We are just friends." Clark blurted out and though being with him was never far from her thoughts she was insulted. How dare he think she was throwing herself on him from just a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh Clark please go away. I don't have the time, patience, or energy to deal with this." She turned her back to him as she spoke now. "I do want you Clark, I do. Everyday I have to remind myself that I'm JUST your friend. But the real kicker is that I'm just not anything to you." As she said this Clark was teleported out of the room leaving Chloe talking to herself. "If I really mean so little why don't you just leave me alone Clark?" She turned to face him but he was gone. "Big dumb alien!" She said aloud. She looked around at the mess Clark had made of her research and decided to just leave it. Off to ask her nice cousin if she could get a ride home. It had been a long few days and she was ready for sleep and the peace it brings.

**Chapter 1: Split Decision**

Chloe walked into the Talon apartment closely followed by her cousin, Lois Lane. Chloe walked to the bed and dropped her things next to it. She hadn't meant to drop them but she was so tired, which is why Lois had driven her home. Lois seemed to be looking out for Chloe a lot lately and she was glad. Being around Lois, made Chloe feel safe. The only other person she felt safe around…was someone she didn't want to think about, not tonight anyway.

"Thanks for the ride home. I've just been feeling a little run down lately, trying to keep up with our new evil dictator code named Luthor." She made a mental note to fire her guardian angel, because Lex taking over the Daily Planet had come with no warning. All that time watching him and still he found ways to mix up the game. Not that this was a game and she constantly reminded herself just what Lex could be capable of.

"Well someone has to keep an eye out for you and better me than Clark." Lois smiled at her cousin softly. Behind Chloe's eyes all Lois could see was pain. The pain caused by a dorky farm boy that wasn't even good enough for Chloe in the first place.

Chloe let out a soft yawn and shrugged her shoulders. "Guess you're right. Besides I am not talking to Clark right now. He is just a big dumb a…ss!" She finished nervously. What was wrong with her, almost revealing Clark's secret. She was better than that…but she was so tired. She decided it was time to send Lois on her way. "Well thanks for the ride, and the looking out for me. I love you Lois. I'll see you tomorrow ok." She half smiled at her cousin and she nodded.

"I love you too Chlo. Now get some rest cause tomorrow we are gearing up for this new story I'm onto. Nothing too big but it might buy us a little bit of slack from boss Hitler." Lois didn't wait for Chloe reaction or comments and instead headed out.

"That girl is gonna drive me to drink…I swear." She lied down on her bed and passed out fully clothed. She was woke up by a shrill ringing coming from her purse. It was her cell phone. She got up sleepily and answered her phone quite grumpily. "If this isn't life or death then we are just going to have to talk tomorrow cause this is SO not the time!" She waited and then didn't hear anything. "Listen up creep-o I am not in the mood and I have a friend that could kick your ass buddy I…"She was cut off.

"It's me Chloe." Clark said apologetically. "I was calling you back. You called earlier and told Lana that I should call you whenever I got in, and I just got in. I'm so sorry for calling this late."

"No, it's fine Clark. I was just having one of those dreams that…well that's not really something we need to talk about…ever! Wait…I never called Lana. As a matter of fact." She closed her phone hanging up on Clark after remembering that she was still mad at him. Her phone rang again but she ignored it. Just then she heard a knock at her door and she wished she had just answered the phone. "I'm not letting you in Clark…you are just going to have to break the door down if you want in." She yelled and then her phone rang again. It was Clark and she wondered how long this would go on. She answered. "Hello Clark, stop banging on my door."

"Chloe I'm not at your door. Why did you hang up on me?" Clark asked more than a little hurt but also somewhat angrily.

"So you are still at the farm?" She asked half afraid that she already knew his answer.

"Yeah. I told you, I just got home a couple of minutes ago. I was at the Fortress when…"Chloe let the phone drop onto the bed as fear raced through her heart. The banging was getting louder now and then the door burst open. She screamed louder than she ever thought she could but it was quickly muffled by a forceful hand. She looked for her attackers eyes but all she saw was red. She saw the room get darker and she knew what was going to happen next…

Clark arrived at the Talon only moments after he had heard Chloe scream. The place was silent and dark and Chloe wasn't here. His heart sank. If something happened to her he would fall apart. If someone hurt her then it would be the biggest mistake of their lives when he caught them. He tried to listen for her, for anything but all he got was random chatter from the people on the streets. He raced upstairs and saw the door was smashed in. Chloe's phone was sitting on the bed now broken. His head swam and he felt lost. He had come here so fast but he was too late. Now all he could do was find her before he really was too late.

Chloe woke up with a fright remembering just what had happened. At least she was alive. Maybe she should rethink firing her guardian angel. She looked around the room and her heart almost leapt from her chest as she saw her best friend. He must have saved her from the red eyed guy. "Clark I am so glad that you're here." She ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck. She wanted to kiss him but this wasn't the time to be thinking like that.

"It's okay, I got you now. I got you away from him and that's all that matters." He said softly into her hair. "I was so afraid I wouldn't get there in time and that he would get to you first. I couldn't let that happen."

"Clark, who was after me? What's going on and where are we?" She had just noticed that they were in an abandoned factory. She let go of him and looked in his eyes and that's when she saw it. The red glow she had seen just before she passed out. She backed away slowly. "You're not Clark! Who are you and why did you kidnap me?"

Clark looked like he'd been hit with a truck. His eyes told her that her words hurt him. "I would never hurt you Chloe. Something happened to me at the Fortress. Jor-El told me that part of my training has started. That I would be split until I became whole. He told me to follow my heart and it wouldn't steer me wrong. I followed my heart to you."

Chloe tried to think of some reason for this. An explanation that seemed just out of her reach. "So why me?" She asked while she slowly inched towards the back door. She knew that this guy could catch her but she just needed to give a good yell and the real Clark would be right there.

"If you want to leave I won't keep you here Chloe. I know that I've hurt you so much in the past. I just needed you to know how I felt for you." He turned away from her and his head sunk. Chloe stopped moving away from him but she couldn't explain why. His words just seemed so sincere and she couldn't stand to see him like this.

"Clark I won't run from you but I'm a little scared. I don't understand anything, but I'm listening." She didn't know why but she trusted this man who had kidnapped her. He could have killed her while she slept but he didn't. And now he was even going to allow her to escape unharmed. She asked the question she was most afraid of. "What did you mean when you said that you needed me to know how you felt?"

Clark's eyes met with hers and it was him. She didn't know how it was possible but this really was Clark. The red glow was faint in his eyes but she wasn't dealing with Kal…was she? "I needed you to know that sometimes I think about you. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like for you to love me. I was never willing to risk our friendship because you are the one person I can't lose. If we didn't work out it would kill me and I was afraid. I'm not afraid anymore because you're with me. I may have all the powers in the world but it's your strength that gives me hope. You are the best thing in this world and I want you to know that I love you." The words had seemed easier for him now. Now that she was looking at him.

"Clark I don't know what to say." She was speechless which might have been a first for her. She started slowly, moving closer to him as she talked. "I have waited for so long to hear that from you. I had almost given up." She had tears rolling down her face as she spoke. "I want to say it back to you but it feels like you're going to leave me and I don't think I could take that."

Now Clark had tears in his eyes too and his body was shaking. "You don't have to say anything. Just let me prove it to you." He walked up to her and wrapped his strong arms around her. She was almost perfectly happy to be held so close to him but…

"Clark! I mean the other Clark. What about him?" She had let her feelings get in the way of finding out about what his training actually was.

"All Jor-El told me was that we were to do what we felt we must. That his son would be split in two until both were as one again. After the other Clark left Jor-El told me to follow my heart and it would lead me to my destiny." He brushed a stray hair from her face and let his hand trace her features.

"So this is only temporary and once it's done you'll rejoin together and become just the one Clark?" Chloe pulled away from him again and he knew why. "So why did you say you would never leave me then? As soon as you're Clark again I will be history…or at the very least expendable."

"You are not going to be history…you're my future! It doesn't matter how long it takes to prove it to you cause we have the rest of our lives. All you have to do is trust me. Can you do that?"

Chloe wasn't sure she could but she wanted to trust him. She wanted to believe that she had always been in his heart. "I trust you Clark Kent." She put her hand flat against his chest and he leaned down to her. He pressed his lips lightly to hers. The kiss sent chills down her back and she loved it. She would stay like this forever if she could.

"Chloe?" She heard a sad voice say from behind her. She turned around and saw him looking at her. How would she ever explain what she was doing here?

"Clark, I'm so sorry!" She said to the sad man watching her kiss his other half…

Clark could hardly believe his eyes. He knew what Jor-El had told him but it was scary to see himself standing there. He saw him lean down and kiss her. Chloe was his friend, she was his confidant, she was his…"Chloe?" He said with a twinge in his heart. She looked to him and he saw that look. He wanted to kill the man that looked so much like himself.

"Clark, I'm so sorry!" She had said with guilt in her voice. Her eyes fled from his, retreating to the floor.

"I was worried about you. The door was broke in and you were gone. I thought you were in danger…but you're not." He turned away from her and walked away. He couldn't explain it but he was hurting so much. It felt like his chest would explode and he almost wanted it to. He heard her coming up from behind him so he turned to face her again.

"Clark I don't know the whole story behind this split in two thing." She had said almost casually.

"Well it seems like you're pretty much up to speed. It's part of my training. It's supposed to help steer me to my destiny. So why were you kissing him?" Clark asked suddenly. It was killing him that she would kiss someone other than…was that really the problem? Was he jealous of himself? More importantly was he more jealous that this…not-him was the one that got to kiss her.

Chloe didn't know how to answer his question. Moments ago it had all seemed so easy. Clark was here and saying all these things she wanted to hear and now here was another Clark. This Clark seemed angry or hurt. Neither one looked exactly right which only confused her more. "First I wasn't kissing him, I was kissing you. I mean I did kiss him but he is you. He came to me and told me about your training…his training. Then he told me that he loved me and that I would lead him to his destiny. This is all a bit much and how are you guys split?" She asked now suddenly needing to know exactly who she was dealing with.

The other Clark spoke for the first time since his other half had entered. "I don't think it's a complete split. I feel like Clark and want to do good in this world. My strength comes from my heart though, my ability to love. So maybe that's what I am. Am I your heart Clark?" He stared at the man that looked so much like him. Even their hair fell in just the same spot. Chloe had been watching him while he spoke and she had fallen in love with him a bit more for just how open and honest he was. The other Clark had always tried to mask his feeling as though they made him weak when she knew that his love was stronger than all his other powers combined. She had felt it this very night with him. He was Clark's heart.

"You are not me. You're not any part of me. This is part of my training and I have to destroy you. I have to prove to myself that I am Kal-El. I am the strongest one and I will win this battle. I will save Chloe from your scheme and stop you from hurting her." Clark's eyes were like a mad man's. Chloe had thought she should be afraid of the Clark that had taken her, but was she wrong? Was he the one that would hurt her?

"Clark just calm down alright? I mean he hasn't tried to do anything yet and besides we don't know what would happened if you killed him." She had hoped that her excuse would be enough to keep him from doing anything drastic. This was still Clark after all…wasn't it? "So let's all just talk this out for a minute here ok?" She asked hopefully.

"I have no desire to be Kal-El. I am just fine being Clark. Like I said I just want to do good in this world and I…" He looked at Chloe and her heart skipped. They both smiled slightly. "I just want to be with her." He really was Clark Kent, and he loved her.

"Chloe please don't listen to him. He's trying to turn you against me. He knows how I feel about you and he using it against me. He knows that I can't lose you. Don't let him do this." Now this Clark had tears in his eyes and she was so torn. What he was saying made sense from the outside but she wasn't on the outside. She knew what was going on and didn't understand the anger she saw in this Clark. "I won't let him take you from me. I WONT!"

"Chloe run! I will find you, I'll always find you." She looked at him and she couldn't think. She ran as fast as she could. Her legs were shaking beneath her at the crashing sounds in the distance as the two fought. She had ran so far she but didn't know where she was. She couldn't hear the battle anymore and suddenly she tripped falling hard against the dirty sidewalk. He knees were scraped and her hands bloody and now she cried. She cried for the pain of hearing the two Clarks beating each other to death. Then she cried because she was scared. If the other Clark had won would she be in danger. Would he kill her for running from him. Her head began to swim and she tried to stand.

"Chloe! I'm here now…everything's gonna be alright." Clark ran to her and swept her up in his arms. He held her tight…too tight!

"Clark…no…please!" Was all she could say.

"You shouldn't have left me Chloe. I loved you…

"Chloe run! I will find you, I'll always find you." This weaker Clark was talking like he was going to hurt Chloe. He loved her but why was she running away. She believed Clark because she loved him. That bitch loved that guy but she didn't love him, Kal-El. He was the real Clark Kent. He was both and she would see after he killed this impostor.

"I won't let you take her away from me. We belong together." The words had felt right but they seemed almost hollow when he said them.

"This isn't right Kal-El, we shouldn't fight. Father told us to find our own way in the world and work back to becoming whole. I am not your enemy." He said this and he meant every word. He didn't want to kill him but he would not let him hurt Chloe. Not ever!

"But I am your enemy. The difference is I am strong now, stronger than before because I have one thing that you never could. I have purpose and right now my purpose is to kill you."

The talk was over and now it was time to fight. Kal rushed Clark and hit him with both fists in the center of his chest causing Clark to fly backwards hitting the wall. Clark was already bleeding and Kal laughed to himself. Clark righted himself and run for Kal. He stopped just short and rammed his fist hard into Kal's face knocking him to the ground hard. They continued like this for a minute and then Kal spoke and his eyes turned black. "I am done playing this game with you, this ends now!" He screamed.

"This isn't a game, don't do this!" Clark pleaded with him. He couldn't understand why Kal was so angry. They were technically the same person and they both loved Chloe. To be truthful she loved both of them and Clark knew that but for some reason Kal didn't think it was enough. He wanted her all to himself. Clark ran for him once again but just as he got close Kal grabbed him around the throat.

"You think that you're strong? You don't know what strength really is!" Kal growled as he choked Clark. Just before Clark passed out Kal threw him hard through a wall on the other side of the building. He waited for any movement, any at all. He would go over there and beat him until he was dead. "If she won't love me then I'll have to kill her. She has to know that I'm the only man in her world. I'll make her see. He sped away leaving Clark in his defeat.

He saw her lying in the street. Scared, crying, bleeding, and…weak. He hated her for being so damned weak all the time. He wanted to shake her so hard that she would just break in his grip. " Chloe! I'm here now…everything's gonna be alright." Kal ran to her and swept her up in his arms. He held her tight…too tight!

"Clark…no…please!" Was all she could say.

"You shouldn't have left me Chloe. I loved you…" He smiled at how easily she had run into his arms sobbing. Then he was hit from behind hard and he knew who it was before even looking. Now Chloe was on the ground but still alive. "I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"Funny you say that because I was just thinking the same thing." Kal ran at Clark but he was ready this time. He would never let him near Chloe again. As soon as Kal got close enough Clark punched him hard in the chest. He sent Kal flying back almost half a mile. He sped over to Chloe who was still breathing and fine other than some cuts. He picked her up in his arms and held her very close to him. He had never done it before but suddenly Clark started to fly. He knew that it was his clarity with her that did it and he loved her just a little more because of it. "It's all for you." She stirred slightly in his arms but he flew on. He didn't stop until they were at Oliver's apartment. Hopefully Kal wouldn't come looking here for them. He came in through the balcony and walked over to the couch and placed Chloe gently down. He kissed her forehead softly, glad that he had gotten there in time. He could hardly believe that Kal would have killed Chloe but he almost had. Why had Jor-El done this to them? His head swam with questions that were almost about to drive him mad when she spoke.

"So I hope it wasn't you that gave me the bear hug right, cause ouch!" He smiled at her slightly. Then picked up her hand and took it within his own stroking it softly.

"No bear hugs. At least not for now." He faked a half smile but saw her face and continued. "It was Kal. I stopped him but he is so strong Chloe. I don't know why Jor-El did this to me."

"He said he loved me. Is all this because I choose you?" She asked hoping that all of this wasn't because of her.

He shook his head. He wanted to tell her it wasn't her fault that it was his. "No, Kal hates me because he can't love. That's what Jor-El did to us. He made me and I find strength through love. Kal uses power and hate to fuel his strength. He gave us both the same memories and the same feelings but we both deal with them differently. I think this is what Jor-El meant by becoming one. He had hoped that through living both extremes I could hopefully find one that was the best of both."

"I have seen Kal before when you used red Kryptonite. He wasn't like this. He might be mean but he still wouldn't ever hurt me." Chloe's face had a worried look and he bet the one he was sporting looked just as scared.

"This isn't red Kryptonite. I think it's black. I think this is the Kal that was released when Lois first came to Smallville." Chloe snapped her head to look him in the eyes and he saw pure horror in them. If Kal couldn't find Clark or Chloe would he go after Lois Lane.

Outside of the Daily Planet Lois was smoking a cigarette and shaking like a leaf. Why had she only worn a sports coat when it was cold as shit during the middle of February in Metropolis. She saw someone walking up. He looked kinda beat up…or maybe just dirty. She dug out some change from her purse and held it out for the man. "Here you go. I'm trying to quit smoking so giving away all my money should make that easier." She kicked herself for saying something so dumb. Hopefully this guy didn't rob her now. Not that she was too worried but the guy looked kind of big…and familiar. "Smallville? What are you doing out here this time of night?"

Kal had been beaten…and by Clark of all people. He had wanted to set Chloe free from this life and free of Clark. Now he just hurt inside. He had walked for miles and now he could see someone in the distance. It was a tall woman that was smoking. He saw her dig into her purse. "Here you go. I'm trying to quit smoking so giving away all my money should make that easier." The woman had shouted quite loudly. Kal smiled to himself. It was Lois Lane. He was already formulating a plan in his head. He pretended to walk weakly to her. "Smallville? What are you doing out here this time of night?" She asked him half worried. He fell to the ground just a few feet in front of her and she ran to him. "Oh my god Clark, are you ok?" Gotcha he thought.

"Lois…I tried to stop him but he…he took Chloe." He laid the bait and watched her reaction carefully.

"Clark, who took Chloe? What is happening?" She asked shaking Kal slightly. "Now is not the time to lose it!"

"Lex did an experiment on me. He made this…like a clone of me." The look on her face was priceless as he fed her the story. "The clone took Chloe. He used her feelings for me to trick her. He's gonna kill her Lois! I just know he will. Lex doesn't like loose ends." He studied her face and looked for any hint of mistrust. If she didn't believe him now she never would and then she was useless. He would have to kill her if she found out the truth.

"Don't you worry Clark. Chloe is my family and no one messes with my family. I'm gonna skin that bald headed bastard." He sighed and then blocked her path. He couldn't have her running into the Daily Planet and ripping Lex a new ass. Though it would be fun to see her beat on him a little…maybe later he thought.

"You know we can't attack him directly. He's too smart for that. He would have her killed before we ever got close, just so he could win!" Lois took a deep breath and nodded. "First we have to make a plan…"

Chloe had been trying to make sense of this whole night. She had tried to listen to Clark and comprehend what he was talking about but she couldn't get a hold of Lois and she was still so very tired. She felt Clark's warm strong hand take and hold hers. She smiled at him for knowing his best friend well enough to know when she was worrying quite a lot.

"We are going to find her and she will be fine…I promise." When he said it he had seemed so confident that she almost believed him.

"You didn't see his eyes! They were black and he looked so angry. I thought when I blacked out that he had killed me. I thought I was dead!." She now had tears burning at the back of her eyes. She had been so afraid.

"I'm so sorry I ever let him touch you. Seeing you like that was possibly the worst moment of my life because it was my fault. It happened because of me." She heard his voice swell and break off as he dropped his head softly. All this time he had been so calm but inside he was scared too. Had he tried to be strong for her? She could barely think as she leaned up and kissed him softly. His warm lips sent electricity through her. He had hot tears laying on his cheeks and she brushed them away with her small soft hand. This moment almost made all the pain go away. Knowing that Clark was here and he was hers. Then Clark pulled away from their passionate kiss. "We have to find Lana…"

Lois had been listening to Clark's story and there was a part of it that just didn't make sense. Why would Lex make a clone of Clark? What did Chloe have to do with any of it? "Clark you need to tell me the whole story. Maybe there is something that you may have missed or over looked. I have been doing some digging on him the last few days and even with him playing big brother I found some things out. He is looking into aliens and in a big way. That might be a good place to start" She said almost proud of herself that she might finally take Lex down.

"Lois, you know we are going to have to kill him." Clark had said flatly to her. Was he serious? I mean he was the worst of the worst but she had never thought that she might kill someone. Clark's eyes were full of pain and sadness and she knew it must scare him too. After all, he was once Lex's friend.

"If it comes to that I will be ready but we need to make sure he doesn't hurt Chloe. She's all that matters. So what's the plan?" She hoped she had sounded as sure of herself as she had tried. Someone had to keep a level head and she voted for her.

"This is the plan." He held out a gun towards her. Her knees felt weak and she could hardly stand. Clark Kent was holding a gun. Her dad had shown her many guns but she never really liked them. There were too many things that could go wrong and she had seen some first hand.

"What is that for?" She asked with wide eyes. Her mouth had gone dry and now she could hardly breathe.

"I'm gonna get you into the Daily Planet and past Lex's guards. Then you're going to kill him. You're going to kill Lex Luthor to save Chloe!" He stated with such clarity that she knew he had decided. She was afraid but she wouldn't let that fear cost Chloe her life. Lois owed her more than that.

"All I need is one shot and he'll be dead." She took the gun from Clark's hand and cocked it, getting a feel for the extra weight in her hands. "So how are we going to get past the bodyguard brigade?" She asked with a sudden confidence that she could do this. She could take Lex's life to save her cousin's life in return.

"Lois…can you keep a secret?" He asked

Clark picked Chloe up in his arms and super sped out of the apartment towards his farm. On the trip there Chloe thought of how long a trip it was from Metropolis to Smallville. It was a bitch of a commute even with Clark's speed. She made a mental note to look into how much apartments were to rent in the city. Moments later they were at the farm and Clark was setting her on her feet in the Kent kitchen.

"Lana! Are you here?" Clark yelled walking towards the stairs. Lana came in from the living room.

"Clark, you're back!" Lana ran to him and threw her arms around him. Chloe felt her heart drop. After all that he had said to her and now Clark was with Lana again. "I knew you'd come back to me. You always do." She stated cheerfully.

"Lana there is something going on. Something we should talk about." He tried to say this as gently as possible, considering he knew what he had to do to keep Lana safe, while at the same time breaking her heart.

"Clark what's wrong? You seem…different." Lana stepped away from Clark slowly and Chloe was thankful for those few inches.

"I am different Lana. I love you Lana, I do." Chloe couldn't breath and her head was pounding. "I'm just not in love with you…not like that…not anymore." His eyes slowly met with Chloe's and she smiled at him for not breaking her heart. For loving her. "You will always be important in my life and you will always be my friend. I hope you can understand that." Clark said hopefully.

"Oh I do understand Clark and I do want to be your friend." Lana didn't have tears in her eyes. She looked like she really did understand. Maybe Chloe had been wrong about her friend. "I've only ever wanted you to be happy. Can't blame a girl for wanting to be the one you come home to." Lana walked into the kitchen to get some water. She took a sip and picked up a towel.

"I'm so glad that you understand. I never wanted to hurt you. You mean a lot to me. We also need to talk about something else." Clark moved closer towards her thinking of how to explain his evil twin.

"You mean a lot to me too Clark." Then Lana raised the gun she had hid behind the towel and shot out at Clark. All Chloe had heard was a loud shot and her eyes stared at the red hole in Clark's chest. "Chloe come on, I shot the phantom but we have to find Clark."

Chloe looked at her and tears filled her eyes. She ran to Clark and fell to the floor next to him. "This is Clark. What did you do to him?" She asked with hate filling her up inside.

"It was something I had made…they were kryptonite bullets…" Lana trailed off and Chloe locked her eyes with Lana's.

"What aren't you telling me?" Chloe was getting hysterical because Clark was no longer breathing in her arms. He wasn't doing anything and she couldn't look down at him. This couldn't be happening.

"They were made out of blue Kryptonite Chloe!" Lana half screamed and now she had tears too. She sank to the ground and Chloe broke inside. The blue Kryptonite took away his powers and the bullet had killed him. Even if they removed it he would still be dead. Chloe didn't know what to do so she just cried. She cried for losing her friend, her confidant, and…her soul mate. She was lost…

"So you were infected with the meteor rocks a few years ago and Lex is willing to kill Chloe just to learn your secret?" She could hardly even get the words out. If she hadn't seen Clark lift her car over his head with one hand she would swear Clark was talking crazy.

"That's both the long and short of it I guess. I can get you to him but he knows that the meteor rocks make me sick. He'll be ready for me. That's why it has to be you. You have to save Chloe!" The way he spoke calmed her. This was obviously a lot more involved than she had originally thought. She just hoped she could hold it together long enough to save her cousin's life.

"We should get going. The longer we stand around the longer he has to hurt her. We can't let him hurt her Clark!" Clark nodded and picked Lois up in his arms.

"Hold on tight. I go pretty fast." He smiled at her softly and she saw something in him. She could see why Chloe had fallen in love with him so hard. He was a genuine hero and yet he seemed almost…selfless. The ride was over fairly quickly and suddenly they were standing just inside the doors to the Daily Planet.

"So…I'm guessing even the worlds fastest car would be like a step down right?" She smiled lightly. There was something different about his eyes. He placed her to the ground softly. Then she saw him strain his eyes to look all around the building.

"Wait here and I'll be right back." She had tried to tell him that she could come along but he disappeared from in front of her. Damn he sure was fast…

Lionel walked leisurely into Lex's office. Lex hated how little his father tried to make him feel. All at once he was a ten year old and daddy was coming to give one of his infamous lectures. He rolled his eyes. "Glad you could take time out of your busy schedule to visit. Haven't seen you since you performed my Lazarus and proclaimed your love for me." Lex laughed at that. He didn't need his love. He didn't need anyone…not anymore.

"I have been busy Lex and to be truthful you didn't seem to want me around. What with all of your new projects to attend to." Always with the little digs at him. No matter what he said Lex knew his father hated him. One day he would even find that connection to Julian's murder and he would make Lex suffer for it.

"We are way beyond talking about this. Why don't we talk about you letting Clark Kent roam inside my head and then having that freak save my life." His father looked surprised and Lex smiled. "Did you think you could keep doing these things behind my back? That I wouldn't find out what you were up to? Do you think I'm an idiot?" Lex was screaming at the man who seemed to cower from his dark gaze. He went to turn away from Lex.

"When you are ready to let go of these delusions Lex I will be here for you my son." The words were empty. Lex could hardly keep from attacking this man he hated. Now Lionel was walking for the door.

"You don't get to lie. Stop lying! I will beat you to death if you don't tell me what you're hiding." Lionel looked at Lex, who was gripping his arm very hard, in fear. Lex was not about to let this go. Lex could feel the charm in his pocket. He didn't want to use it but if she had been right he had to use it now. First though he needed the truth from his father. This would never work if he couldn't find out exactly what his father was hiding.

Chloe had been crying over Clark's lifeless body for over thirty minutes now. She had tried healing him and…nothing. She clung to his limp cold body and she felt cold inside. This couldn't be it! Clark was someone special and he was meant for great things. This couldn't be how he was supposed to die. "Lana you have to get up and help me get Clark out to the truck." She told the crying girl. She had no sympathy for her now.

"Chloe he's dead!" Lana screamed at her and it took all she had not to hit her.

"Listen up you stupid bitch! He is not dead. You know nothing about Clark Kent. You have acted stupidly and now it's going to take all that I've got and then some to save the life of the man I love. The man that you shot with Kryptonite and killed right in front of me. Now you can either get up off of your ass and help me or I swear to god Lana…I will break you!" Lana's face was a mixture between hurt and afraid but at least she kept quiet. She walked over and helped Chloe drag Clark to the truck. Once they had gotten him in Chloe turned to look at the girl she had at one timed thought of as a sister.

"I know that I may be horrible and stupid, as you so bluntly pointed out to me earlier, but you are just as bad. You wanted him and you pretended like you were my friend…like you cared. You never really did care about me though. I was just an obstacle for you. If I would have died this past year that would have been fine with you. No matter how much you want to hate me though you can't. Cause Clark wanted to be with me Chloe! I may not have known him like you do but I did love him." The silly girl said, almost proud of herself for her words.

"You don't know how to love Lana. A long time ago something broke inside of you. You are already dead inside." Chloe looked at Lana with both pity and disgust. She got into the truck and she drove away from the farm. She needed to get Clark to the caves so they could be transported to the Fortress. She knew if she could get him to Jor-El he could help. He would have to…

It had been more than fifteen minutes since Clark had left her standing there. Lois was going crazy just waiting. What if Lex had found Clark? She should be making her way up there now to stop him. If he had Clark she was the only one that could help him now. Then her thoughts went to Chloe. If Lex knew that Clark was there would he order Chloe to be killed? She had just walked into the staircase when Clark appeared.

"I told you to wait here for me." He said kindly. She smiled to herself thinking just how quickly she had worked herself into a frenzy.

"I never was good at following orders Clark. Just because you have powers doesn't mean you can control me." Clark gave her a half smile and then his face turned serious.

"I took out Lex's guards but there is someone in his office. That means we are going to have to be quick about this." He picked her up quickly and they sped to Lex's floor. "Are you ready?" He asked her seriously.

"No I don't think I am." Now she was backing away from the office. This was all happening too fast and she couldn't believe she was about to kill someone. Even if it was Lex Luthor.

"Lois listen to me. If I could do this alone I would. I need you to be strong right now." He traced the outline of her face carefully with his fingers. She was scared…but then she heard a scream come from Lex's office. She ran the twenty feet to his office and pushed through the door. She saw Lex and Lionel and her hate swam inside her. Lionel looked like he had been attacked by Lex. Lex seemed angry and confused.

"What did you do to me?" Lex asked slowly looking at Lionel.

"It won't even compare to what I'm going to do to you. Where's Chloe?" Lois was so angry looking into his eyes. He didn't even care who he hurt.

"No…you don't understand. There's something right here…" Lex said and he reached his hand into his jacket pocket. Lois remembered Clark telling her about the meteors. The smallest rock could be deadly to him…it could kill him. She didn't have time to think. So she just…bang bang bang bang bang! She watched as his body crumpled to the floor. She had killed Lex Luthor…

A white light surrounded her as she and Clark were transported. They appeared within the Fortress and her heart hardened. She knew that Jor-El was nothing more than a machine and a machine does not deal in matters of the heart. She had to be rational. She had to be cold.

"What are you doing here?" The loud voice boomed. She shook inside as she wondered just how he had known she was there before she had spoke. She stood speaking carefully.

"Jor-El, something has happened. Clark told me about his training and that you split him into two. Now he's been shot with blue Kryptonite and he's dead." She felt tears sting the back of her throat but she continued. "The other Clark is still out there and I can't stop him myself."

"All that has happened was meant to. Fate can not be changed. The training is not yet over for him. Even in death he learns what he must."

"That doesn't make sense. You can't let him die Jor-El. He's your son!" She resisted the urge to scream at him.

" He will not die! The writing on the cave wall must come to pass. They were prophesized millions of years ago and now it is time. My son must accept his destiny or all will suffer. Sageeth must be stopped!" Chloe didn't understand. Sageeth was supposed to be Lex…not Clark.

"Jor-El I don't understand. Sageeth is supposed to be a friend that turns into an enemy!" She waited for his loud voice to giver her an answer…anything would be sufficient at this juncture.

"The painting are written not from Clark's destiny…but yours. Though they depict Clark's journey, they also show yours. Your destiny is very much entwined with my son's. You must find a way to stop Sageeth. He is not Clark. I gave him all of Clark's memories but he is dead inside. He tries to love but he can not. He is not to be trusted for one instance. He will not hesitate to kill. He needs that hate to make him strong."

"Why didn't Clark know any of this. He thought that they were supposed to learn and grow, not kill each other. Now you're telling me that it's my destiny. That's fine. So give me answers. How do I stop him? How can I save Clark?" She asked almost impatiently. Her mind kept leaping to Lois and she was scared…so scared that he might hurt her. If she died…this wasn't the time to lose it. She waited for Jor-El to speak again.

"I understand that you are angry. That will not help you here! Your mind needs to be focused and clear if you want to succeed. I will save Clark when the time is right. He will be returned to you. After you destroy Sageeth he will be returned."

"How can I destroy something that Clark couldn't? I'm not strong…I don't know what you expect me to do." She sank to the floor and tears washed over her again. All of these things could be stopped but it had to be by her. She wasn't strong. She felt dead inside. She had no hope left in her heart. She looked over to where Clark was laying on the crystals. The blood on his chest made her cringe away.

"You have more power than you know. When the time is right you will see what you have to do and you will do what's right. I wish I could tell you more but it is for you to find."

"So where do I start? What can I do?" She asked calmly. Jor-El was speaking now in a kind way and it was as if he might be more than a simple machine. Is it possible that he cared for her? She shrugged this thought away but it lingered.

"He is with your cousin now and I fear for her. He has chosen her to be his mate. His is trying to make her dark like him. She's already taken the life of an innocent." Chloe couldn't believe what she was hearing. Lois had killed someone? She was even more afraid then ever.

"So take me there! I'm ready!" She stood up again and glanced at Clark one last time.

"Here! Before you leave take this…"

"No…you don't understand. There's something right here…" Lex said and he reached his hand into his jacket pocket. Lois remembered Clark telling her about the meteors. The smallest rock could be deadly to him…it could kill him. She didn't have time to think. So she just…bang bang bang bang bang! She watched as his body crumpled to the floor. She had killed Lex Luthor…

She slumped to the floor hard. She began to shake in her own skin. "Oh my god!" Were the only words that would come out. She watched as blood poured out of Lex's body. She had killed him. Clark ran to her and held her in his arms.

"Shhh…it's okay Lois. You had to do it. He would have killed us." His words were steady and she sunk against him. She had been so afraid for Clark, and for her cousin. He kissed her head softly. She turned to face him but he didn't take his arms from her.

"Clark I don't know if I…" He kissed her fast stopping her from talking. She had went to pull away but she didn't. His lips were so soft and warm and his strong hands felt good on her. She had never thought about Clark like this before. She knew Chloe had feelings for him and for that reason she never gave him a second glance. Still, she couldn't help thinking how right this all felt. She pulled away from him slowly breaking their kiss. He smiled at her and she brushed the hair from his face. She smiled back and then she noticed Lionel watching them from across the room. She had almost forgotten he was there. She stood quickly. "Lionel do you know where Lex has taken Chloe?" She asked, hoping he wouldn't be too angry with her for killing his son moments ago. At least Clark was there to protect her.

"He never mentioned where he had her but I will use all my resources and we will find her for you." Lionel spoke but he seemed unaffected that his son had just been murdered.

"Lionel I need you to find out everything that Lex has on me. Then destroy it. Destroy all of it." Clark said to the tall man. Lionel smiled slightly at Clark.

"I will protect your secret Clark. I'll go to Luthorcorp now and see what I can find. I'll contact you with whatever I find. I'll find her for you…son." With that Lionel walked from the room and Clark looked back at Lois, his eyes softening as he looked at her.

"Lois I know that this is kind of sudden but…" She cut his words off with a shake of her head.

"This isn't the time for this Clark. Whatever is happening between us can wait until after we find Chloe. Besides I could never…we can't let this go any further until I talk to her. She is my world." Lois said more to herself than to Clark. She couldn't help how she felt for him but she could control how she acted.

"I understand Lois. It's just that ever since I first met you I've had these feelings. You drive me crazy sometimes. You're smart and funny. You know me better than anyone else ever could. I think I…"

"Should talk about this later." She finished for him. Right now they had to think about Chloe.

"Lois, get away from him!" She heard someone scream from behind her. She turned to see Chloe, and her cousin looked angry. Had she heard what Clark had been saying? Why did she look so angry and…scared?

"Chloe I'm so sorry you had to see this. I never wanted to hurt you." She was trying to find the words to explain to her cousin but she hardly understood herself. Clark walked up next to Lois and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't you touch her!" Chloe screamed at Clark.

"Chloe, I'm sorry it had to be this way. You're my friend and I love you but…Lois is who I want." Chloe looked hard at him and then she spoke.

"I will kill you. You are not Clark, you never were!" Lois looked at Clark and she picked up the gun that was lying on the floor. She pointed it at her cousin. It had only one bullet left.

"Chloe you need to calm down. Lex did something to you and you're confused. So just chill out and we are going to fix this I swear." Lois promised her cousin. She knew that this wasn't Chloe's fault and she just needed some help.

"Yeah Chloe, just chill." With that Clark reached his hands up and wrapped them around Lois' neck. He twisted until he heard the sickening crunch he was looking for. "The fun's just getting started now that you're here…

Chloe gasped as her cousin fell to the floor in a flash. She looked up into the eyes of the man that had killed Lois. The man Jor-El had called Sageeth. His eyes were as dark as night and he flashed her a gleaming smile. She hated him! "I am going to hurt you so much!" The hate was seething from her now. His smile grew wider.

"Oh relax. I knew you could bring her back. It was your hate I wanted. I want to make you suffer. I want to make you pay for hurting me. For choosing him!" She could see his eyes flash with anger, his smile but a memory now. She should be afraid but she wasn't.

"Not that it matters now. Clark is dead. Lana killed him!" She waited for his reaction. She had to play this just right.

"Lana Lang killed Clark Kent!" He laughed. "That has got to be the saddest thing I've heard all day. Didn't think the little vixen had it in her. That's why I didn't even bother with her. Now your cousin…she was fun. I had no trouble convincing her to kill Lex Luthor for me. Well actually for you." He said as he pointed out the dead man lying on the floor. Chloe felt her stomach tighten.

"Why did you do that? Why make her kill him?" She knew that this man was evil but this was too planned.

"Isn't it obvious? If there are two people dead you can heal one of them…but only one. If you save your cousin she wakes up as a murderer. If you save Luthor then that pretty little girl dies." She didn't know what to do. He was right, there was only time to heal one of them. First she needed to get close to Sageeth. Close enough to touch him.

"I just…I want you to love me! I never wanted to hurt you but I was just so confused. That other Clark told me he loved me and I had wished you would say it to me, but you never did." He moved closer to her, his look softening just a little. "Now all I can think about is kissing you, touching you, making love with you." His eyes went wild and he moved even closer. There were only a few feet between them now.

"I knew that you wanted me. I could feel it in my bones…well one of them anyway. You are only mine and I want to hear you say it!" He was standing right in front of her now and she knew it had to be now.

"I belong to…you!" She took the blade from her back pocket and slammed it hard into Sageeth's chest. He looked at her with hurt in his eyes. "In your dreams that is." She smiled at the monster as the blade began to glow inside his chest. The light covered the man that had looked so much like Clark until he was consumed and he and the light disappeared. Chloe felt her heart beat returning to normal. She looked over at Lex and Lois and she was torn. She knew that she was going to save Lois but there was going to be a big mess waiting for Lois when she woke up. This was a no win situation. She grabbed the Kryptonian shield Jor-El had given her so she could return to the Fortress. He had told her all she needed to do was speak Clark's Kryptonian name into the shield and she would be taken to him. She knelt on the floor and placed a hand on her cousin's back. Then she spoke into the shield. "Kal-El." Within seconds she was in the cold hard crystal palace.

"You have returned and Sageeth has been destroyed. Now I will fulfill my promise to you and restore my son." Jor-El spoke as though he had known she would return. Had he?

"Before you do I have to ask you to do something for me. My cousin was tricked into killing a man because of Sageeth and his lies. I can heal her but she will be a murderer. Please is there something you could do." She asked hoping that the warmth she had felt earlier still lingered somewhere.

"The man she killed was supposed to play a pivotal role in Kal-El's future. Now he is gone and that is because of your cousin." She couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could Lex be more important than Lois?

"This man was evil. He tried to hurt many people and he would kill Clark if he had ever found out his secret. Are you saying that you won't help her because of him?" She was yelling now and she had to calm herself. "I'll do anything, just please help her."

"There are many things that you do not know. Many truths that have yet to be discovered. It is not my place to change what has happened. Your cousin will pay for her crimes, as all must. I'm sorry but this is not within my power to fix." Chloe knew that it was a lost cause. She was left feeling desolate.

"Then can you take away her memories from the last 24 hours?" She asked hopefully. If he couldn't do it for Lois maybe he would do it to protect Clark's secret. She didn't know what Sageeth had told her but she was sure it wasn't something Lois was ready to know about quite yet. "It's possible that Sageeth revealed Clark's secret to her. I'm not sure of anything."

"This I will do for you and for my son. I want to thank you for coming to me for my help and guidance. One day I hope that Kal-El might do the same." He said. Chloe smiled at the kind voice. She walked over and watched as Clark's body lifted into the air. He was engulfed in a blue light and there were current of red electricity running throughout his body. She saw his hand twitch and her heart jumped. Then she watched as he sleepily opened his eyes. The light faded and he returned to the ground. She ran to him and kissed his face all over.

"Oh my god Clark I thought that you were gone…that I'd never see you again. Now you're here and I just love you so much!" She almost screamed. She let her lips find his and she sank deep into them. He wrapped his arms around her body and held her close. She pulled away from the kiss very slowly.

"Chloe…I feel like I haven't seen you in years." His eyes were filling with tears as he stroked her back with his strong hand.

"Clark there's not a lot of time. I need to heal Lois." She looked over at her cousin and Clark followed her gaze. The expression on his face was grim. He looked down instead of at her.

"What did I do?" He asked and Chloe's heart broke a little. This man always held the weight of the world on his shoulders. She let her hand caress his face softly.

"It wasn't you. That thing never was a part of you. He just had your memories. Besides I can fix it so lose the look ok!" She was more asking than telling but he nodded to her and kissed her softly on the lips again. Oh she had missed him so much.

"So what's the plan? Do you want me to move Lois?" He said in a calm manner.

"I want you to take her to her place right after I heal her. Jor-El is going to erase her memory from the last day and then just wait until I wake up." She tried to smile. She wanted to seem brave but she was always so scared to use her power. She wondered what her limit was and if she would even wake up after this. She kissed Clark again. This time she let all her feelings pour into him. He held her tight and she felt safe. For the first time ever she knew that everything would be ok. As long as they had each other. Chloe broke from their kiss and she walked over to Lois. She placed her hand on her cousin and everything went white…

He had been watching her all day long. She had been out for nearly twelve hours now. Clark knew it had taken eighteen hours for her to wake up with Lex and he didn't know if he could sit that long. He was so afraid that she would never wake up. He had just started his life with her and he hadn't even got the chance to tell her that he could fly. With all that had happened he had almost forgot. When he had brought Chloe back to the farm from the Fortress he had flown her. Twice now she had been flying with him while being unconscious. He would definitely get hit for that. He smiled to himself.

"There's that million dollar smile I love." He heard Chloe say slowly. His smile grew wider for her, just for her.

"There's a million more where that came from." He leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. Then he took her hand and held it against his chest carefully. "So how are you feeling?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Clark. Is Lois…?" She didn't even know which question to ask first. Was she alive? Did she remember? Was she in prison? She swallowed the lump in her throat and waited for his answer.

"She's fine. Apparently Lionel saw the whole thing and said that Lois had shot Lex to protect him. He said he saw me there with her but he didn't tell the police that. She was being held before but since he came forward with his story she was released and all charges dropped. Plus she still has no clue what happened that night after she dropped you off." Chloe hated lying to her cousin but she was glad that things seemed to be working out.

"I can't believe that Lex is really dead. It just seems…anti-climatic." She had wanted to say sad but it was difficult to feel anything but hate for Lex, even in death. There was just something that had been bothering her. "Jor-El told me that Lois had killed an innocent. Someone that was pivotal to your destiny Clark. Why would Jor-El think that Lex would have anything to do with your destiny?"

"I don't know. Not that it matters much now since Lex is dead. I for one will be able to sleep a lot more soundly knowing that Lex Luthor isn't running around. So can we stop worrying about the random musings of my father or the evils of a certain bald guy for now?" He looked at her and had a hunger in his eyes.

"Clark Kent you are amazing, did you know that?" Chloe asked and he scooped her up in his arms and gave her a devilish smile.

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" He said and they sped up the stairs and into his room. At the front door Lionel watched as Clark had super sped up the stairs. He had a smile on his face that crept over the edges.

**Flashback: "The Final Moments Of Lex Luthor"**

"You don't get to lie. Stop lying! I will beat you to death if you don't tell me what you're hiding." Lionel looked at Lex who was gripping his arm very hard, in fear. Lex was not about to let this go. Lex could feel the charm in his pocket. He didn't want to use it but if she had been right he had to use it now. First though he needed the truth from his father. This would never work if he couldn't find out exactly what his father was hiding.

"Lex please! Think about what you're doing. This is madness son." Lex slammed his fist into Lionel's face and the old man crumpled to the ground hard.

"I am not your son. I am a god. I've even got the goods to back it up." He pulled the charm from his pocket and held it carefully in his hand. "This is all I need to get what I want. So tell me what Clark is hiding or I will use this to destroy you all." He saw his father's eyes get big and Lex knew his father had gone soft. The fire that had burned so bright was nearing its end.

"Clark trusted me with his secret. It…is not mine to tell." The man looked at the ground and Lex thought he might bash the man's brains in right then and there. He looked at his watch and he was running out of time. They would be here any minute now.

"Is his secret that he's an alien?" Lex asked his father but it was more of a hunch. His father betrayed Clark with his eyes though. Lex was in shock. Of course…now it had all made sense. He felt the anger building up in him. The anger of having your friend lie to you for years. Not that he considered Clark a friend but at one time he had. Clark would pay and if he thought that he could take over this planet then Lex would kill him.

"Lex please son. Clark is the light that will save us all from the darkness." Lionel pleaded but it was way too late to be reasoned with. Lionel's eyes saddened as he realized just how little effect his words had on Lex.

"After all these years and look at what you've become. You always wanted a son that was as dark as you and now you've up and changed on me. Well I've got news for you dad. I'm more of the son you wanted than you ever knew. Now you are the disappointment! I even killed my own brother just to save him from you! From being so god damned weak!" Lex grabbed Lionel from off of the ground. He placed the hand holding the charm against Lionel's chest. He felt a surge of power go through them and then Lionel let out a terrifying scream. The surge stopped and they both stumbled backwards. Seconds later Lois Lane and Clark Kent came in and she was pointing a gun at Lex. Except Lex was watching them from the other side of the room. The charm had worked. He had switched bodies with Lionel. She had been right all along.

"What did you do to me?" He heard his father ask him. It was strangely surreal to see yourself talking to…yourself.

"It won't even compare to what I'm going to do to you. Where's Chloe?" Lois asked the bald man. He had no clue what they were talking about. He hadn't taken Chloe.

"No…you don't understand. There's something right here…" Was the last thing that his father managed to get out before she shot him five times. Lex could barely take his eyes away from the body that just seconds ago had belonged to him. The blood pooled all around the body. He had to look away.

"Oh my god!" Were the first words that Lois uttered before falling to the ground in a heap. He couldn't believe that this little girl would have been the one to kill him. He almost laughed before he remembered the role he had to play. He watched them talk and then kiss and then they turned their attention to him. Lois stood quickly looking him in the eyes "Lionel do you know where Lex is keeping Chloe?" She asked, and he smiled inside.

"He never mentioned where he had her but I will use all my resources and we will find her for you." Lex tried to sound just as he imagined his father would. He had to stop himself from revealing that Lex had done nothing to Chloe. The reason he knew that was because up until a few seconds ago, he had been Lex Luthor.

"Lionel I need you to find out everything that Lex has on me. Then destroy it. Destroy all of it." Clark said to him sternly. He couldn't help it now, he smiled at Clark.

"I will protect your secret Clark. I'll go to Luthorcorp now and see what I can find. I'll contact you with whatever I find. I'll find her for you…son." With that Lex turned and walked out of the office and down the hall. Lex Luthor may be dead but Lionel Luthor is just getting started…

**Chapter 2: Kryptonian Creature**

Chloe opened her eyes as the sun warmed her face. She looked over and there he was. The man that she was in love with, and now he was hers. It had been 3 months now, but yet it felt just like yesterday. She cherished her time with Clark knowing that one day it would end. But that someday wasn't today. Today he was all hers. She ran her hand across his face. He always looked so beautiful when he slept though she would never tell him…at least not the beautiful part. She smiled to herself thinking how he would prefer to be called handsome or even hot. The truth is that he is beautiful in everything that he does. She ran her hand over his chest which heaved slightly. A little moan coming from his mouth. She ran her hand under the lip of his boxers and she grabbed his dick. It throbbed in her hand and a shot of electricity went through her. All this time she had wanted to be with Clark and he was here for her. She leaned down and kissed his mouth softly, he responded by kissing back. She jerked on his hard rod until his hips were lifting off of the bed. The feel of his warm skin in her hand was nice, but toying with Clark while he was sleeping was even better. She nuzzled on his neck and now she could feel his hands across her back. She let out a slight moan and…his eyes sprung open.

"Chloe what are you doing? I mean I know what you are doing but I can't do it. Not that I don't want to it's just…you know?" He tried to half smile at her but she couldn't help feeling a little rejected. She got up out of bed throwing on one of his shirts.

"I guess I just…wasn't thinking." She said careful not to hurt his feelings. She knew that it was a risk but then what wasn't? Falling in love is a risk and she couldn't believe that Clark would ever let her get hurt even in the heat of the moment. This all the more evident as she felt his strong hand rest gently on her arm. "I'm just gonna get ready for work. Besides I'm sure you have some chores to do or something." She said rather flatly. He let his hand fall from her arm.

"Chloe please don't be mad at me! I love you so much and if anything ever happened to you because of me…" His words trailed off but she could see it in his eyes. She walked closer to him and kissed him softly. She didn't want him to think she was upset…just frustrated. She pulled away slowly and brushed his hair from his face. He had the kindest eyes she had ever seen. Her heart melted as he pulled her closer and kissed her again. This kiss was full of passion and heat. His hands explored her body and she let him. She pulled away from this kiss even though she didn't want to. This feeling would only lead to more pain.

"I'm not mad at you Clark. I just have to go to work. I'll be back though…I promise." She gave him a reassuring smile and headed for the shower…and this morning it would have to be a cold one.

She walked into the basement of the Daily Planet and there was her cousin. She was stomping towards Chloe fast and Chloe almost wanted to run the other way. She knew that Lois hadn't kissed Clark...at least not really. Still there was something that she felt was almost threatening. Did Lois have those feelings for Clark deep inside? She pushed away this thought and smiled if only for her cousin's sake.

"So I've been calling you all morning and I know you ignored my call at least twice. You better have been in the bathroom or me and you got a fight on our hands." Chloe gave her cousin a defensive look. Yes she had ignored Lois but who wants to talk on the phone before nine in the morning…not her that's for sure.

"Oh I must have forgot to charge my phone last night…it must have died." She tried to lie but as if on cue her phone started to ring. She half smiled before grabbing her phone. "Damn things are so unpredictable." She said though Lois looked less than amused. She looked at the caller id and it was Clark. A smile beamed across her face and Lois smiled at her.

"Well you talk to your honey and I'll yell at ya later." She said before walking off. Chloe hesitated before flipping her phone open.

"Hey Clark." She said to the man who was calling her after only threes hours. He was such a worry wart!

"That's all I get? Hey Clark? And I thought you loved me!" He said quietly but to her his voice was sexy. Lately anything that Clark did was sexual to her. The way he smelled, his touch, and that deep but comforting voice.

"Is this why you are calling? You could have sped here to bug me so what's up with the phone call?" She asked because she knew Clark and he was only charming when he wanted something.

"Well since Kara is coming back with my mom in a few hours I wanted to try and get the house straightened up. Put things away and that kind of stuff." He said not really making a point. She hated when he beat around the bush.

"So what do you need baby?" She asked hoping that after all his talking he hadn't forgotten why he had called. She couldn't help but smile when thinking of her incredibly hopeless boyfriend. How had he survived all these years without her by his side?

"I need you to stay with Lois!" He paused obviously waiting for her reaction. She had none. She couldn't think of one thing to say to that. "It would just be until my mom leaves for Washington in two days. I just don't think she needs to know about…well about us." Her heart stung at his words.

"Yeah…that makes sense. I will just…see you in a couple days." She said with tears in her eyes and closed her phone hanging up on him. How was he able to hurt her so much with just a few words? Her phone rang and it was him. She picked it up but didn't say anything.

"Please don't hang up on me!" He blurted out quickly. "It's just that it's my mom. I don't want her to think I'm having just anyone stay here." There was the kick.

"Well I didn't think I was just anyone Clark." She waited for him to say something…anything. It never came. "Well then I guess I don't need to be there then!" She half shouted at him. She threw her phone against the wall and it shattered. It shattered just like her heart did. Why did she think that things could be different with Clark now? Things never change…not really. She looked up and she saw Lois watching her. Now tears poured from Chloe and Lois ran to her cousin and held her tight.

"It's okay…just let it all out baby." Lois said softly. "You need to leave him alone Chloe. He's nice but he is killing you with this shit!" Chloe wanted to stand up for Clark but her heart wouldn't let her. Why couldn't she leave him alone?

"I just hate men!" Chloe said to herself more than anyone.

"Well then you're not going to like me very much." An older voice announced from behind them. Chloe turned to face the man wiping tears from her eyes quickly.

"Oh I'm sorry. I was just…it's not important. I'm Chloe Sullivan and this is my cousin Lois Lane." Chloe said to the man extending her hand to him.

"Hello Chloe. We've met once before. We had a mutual friend as I recall? Clark Kent?" Chloe looked at the man and she didn't recognize him but he seemed familiar. She felt this churning in her stomach that was telling her to run. This man could be a Kryptonian in search of Clark! The man must have seen the look in her eyes. "My name is Perry. Perry White, and I'm the new Editor In Chief for the Daily Planet…"

It had only been moments since she had met Perry and he had told her to be in his office in fifteen minutes. She was so nervous she was shaking. If she was about to get fired she might just go postal. She was only feet away from Perry's door and suddenly Clark super sped in front of her. She had been only slightly startled. She was almost used to Clark doing things like that. She didn't look him in the eyes…she couldn't. "So what's going on Clark? Need help? Well too bad because I only help my friends and right now I'm not feeling too friendly!" She tried to sound hard but her voice shook even as she had said it. "So unless you are standing in for Ed McMann and handing out big checks I have a meeting with my new boss. Plus thanks to my little outburst earlier I might even be getting fired so I don't have time!" She said and tried to move past him but he stood his ground.

"I want to explain." Was all he said. She waited for his explanation…she knew it was something. There was always something and she was tired of understanding. She felt her stomach tighten and it hurt but she wouldn't let him know. "I didn't want to hurt you. This has just happened so fast. You know that I love you." He said finally and the words felt so hollow right now.

"As long as you don't have to tell anyone!" She almost shouted before she realized where she was. She kept her voice low. "You want me for as long as it's convenient and…even then you don't want me. Not really. I guess I never knew what it was you actually wanted. So just leave me alone. I'm tired of not being good enough! Just leave!" She did yell this time. His eyes were unreadable she thought as she finally looked into them. Then just as quick as he had arrived, he left just as fast. She regained her composure and walked into Perry's office. The last time she had been in this office it had belonged to Lex Luthor. Now he was dead but she could still see him staring at her so coldly. She shuddered but pushed the thought away. "Perry I am so sorry I'm late. I was trying to wait for my source to call. I have a story that I'm working on." She lied smiling to the man. If he was gonna fire her she was gonna at least make an effort to save her job.

"Well I'm not sure that your phone is able to receive calls at this time." He smiled back to her. Damn…she had forgotten that she threw her phone. "Anyways I want to…please sit down." He gestured to the chair in front of her. She sat and waited for the inevitable bomb. "Like I was saying. I want to talk about your job." He said and she almost fell apart. She was getting…"I think it's time you moved on up!" He said.

"What?" She had been so prepared for bad news that she couldn't really understand what he was saying to her. "I just mean…what?" She knew she must have heard him wrong.

"You have talent. You write about little nothings and it reads better than most of our front page stuff. I know how you write and you are the reporter I'm looking for." All she could think of was how Lois had an affair with Grant. Hopefully this wasn't him coming on to her. She laughed almost to herself. "You think I'm joking? Well you have a story to write before tomorrow evening and Chloe…it better be front page material!" He said and motioned for her to go while reading through the papers on his desk. She stood and walked out. She was…absolutely horrified. How in the hell was she going to get her hands on a story in a little more than a day?

"Chloe?" Her cousin shouted from behind her. She was getting a little tired of people coming up behind her. "So what did the boss want to talk to you about?" Lois asked and Chloe wasn't sure what she should say. She decided to tell her a half-truth.

"He told me either I come up with a front page story or I'm out of a job." She didn't feel too bad because it might well be the truth. He'd said she better have it and he didn't seem like one to jest. "So for now I'm story girl…got any leads?" She asked jokingly to her cousin. At least she told herself it was a joke. She smiled at Lois but she still had that knot in her stomach.

"Sorry I'm about as clueless as they come. There was someone who called and left their number. I was using your computer…and your phone…but only cause my desk is really messy and you weren't here so I figured it would be ok. Is it ok?" Chloe loved Lois. She could hardly believe that she had been almost jealous of her earlier. It seemed so silly now.

"It's fine. As long as you actually took the number down…and possibly a name." She said hopefully. Lois smiled…good sign.

"Yeah it was Patricia Swann." Chloe tried to hide her surprised look. She knew of Virgil Swann and his messages only because of Clark. She had found his daughter through her connection in the Police department. But Lois couldn't know who this woman was or why she was trying to contact her.

"Oh thanks. Well I'm gonna get started on my big front page story…I'm so screwed!" She said hoping to avoid any further discussion. She took the post-it from Lois and she went to walk away but then turned on her heel. She grabbed Lois' phone from her jacket pocket. "I'm just gonna…thanks." As she rushed for the door.

"Oh no problem Chlo! I don't need to communicate with the world!" Lois shouted at Chloe as she went into the stairwell.

Lionel walked into the lab area. He walked up to the doctor standing in front of computers…typing away. Didn't he know that he was standing right there? "Is this what you stand around doing all day? What am I paying you for?" He yelled at the man. The man finally looked at him but his face was hard. "Now Dr. Gregory I'd like to talk about project: Grudge."

"Well as I have told you before this is not something we should be experimenting with. This kind of madness was what made Lex so dark. You're son was evil and the world should rejoice at his death. You shouldn't try to join him." The man said softly. Who was this man to tell him anything? How dare he think that he could even talk to him. He was Lex Luthor. He reached his hand out grabbing the man's throat. The man grabbed at his hands. Lex's body tingled with this newfound power. He had killed before but…to wrap your hands around a neck and squeeze the life away. This was something new. He enjoyed the man's final breaths as his soul slipped away. Lex's soul had slipped away long ago. Power was what made him go. He'd had the power to steal his father's body…his life, so he'd done it. No second thoughts. To the world Lex Luthor was dead but right now in this very room he was alive within Lionel's body. The dark magicks he had to perform had been child's play with her help. He let the dead man fall to the floor. He picked up the file that had fallen on the ground. He was reading through it and smiling.

"…will feed from the infected. Taking the infection from the victims and growing in power and size. Sounds like it's more than ready to me. Clean up some of the freaks in this world…and then maybe it will be powerful enough to take on Clark. First I wanna destroy him…like he tried to destroy me." Lex didn't know why Clark had been with Lois the night she had killed Lionel in the body of…well his old body. Clark would suffer and then only when he begged for death would Lex grant his friend that final request. "So let's see how we get you out of here little guy." Lex said to the small creature contained within the lab. "You've got a lot of work to do…"

Once Chloe was out at her car she decided to call Patricia Swann. She only hoped the woman could tell her something useful. "Hello?" Chloe heard the woman say.

"Oh hi this is Chloe. Chloe Sullivan! You told me you had something important to say but you made it sound like you wanted to tell me in person before. What's changed?" She asked.

"Clark is in danger. I tried to come there but I'm afraid he'll find out. Whatever you do stay as far away from project grudge as you can." The woman said and then hung up. What did she mean? What was project grudge? And why the hell did Clark have to get dragged into every aspect of her life?

"Great now I gotta call him!" She said to herself and opened the phone to call Clark. The phone rang suddenly but it was a blocked call. Chloe picked up hesitantly. "Hello?" She waited.

"Go to 2763 Pond Street right off of Crater Lake. It's the story of a lifetime." Then the caller hung up on her. What the hell was going on with all the freaky warnings and cryptic messages? She thought about blowing it off but…story of a lifetime? That was too good to pass up. She started the car and headed for the address given to her.

"Looks like my day is taking a turn for the better…hopefully!" I'll call Clark later…after I save my job she thought.

Martha walked into the back door closely followed by Kara. Clark had been sitting in the living room all afternoon feeling so stupid. He didn't mean to mess things up so much but…when he was around her he just couldn't think straight. He'd wanted to tell her all the things she wanted to hear because they were true. He also knew that his physical limitations might be the reason for some of their problems. When Chloe was around he just wanted to… "Hello Clark. How are you feeling?" His mother asked and he stood quickly. He hugged her, but not too tight. He had let his mind wander.

"Hi mom. How was your flight?" He asked and then he looked at Kara. She smiled and he tried to. It was so hard to look at her when had to lie to her. He couldn't share his secret with the one person who could understand. He was angry that once again something had been taken from him…his cousin…his only real family. Not that he didn't love his mother with all of his heart, but she could never know what it was like to be like him.

"It was ok, but the movie sucked. It was about a dog that seemed to communicate with people to help save a very unlucky little boy. It wasn't very interesting." Kara said to Clark. He didn't have to fake a smile now, there were still parts of his cousin in there somewhere.

"You should see the one where this doctor talks to all kinds of animals. They even talk back!" Clark said to her mostly in jest, but truthfully Dr. Dolittle had been one of Kara's favorite movies since she had come here. His smile faded again and he looked at his mom.

"Kara sweetie why don't you go put your things in the room upstairs at the end of the hall. I'll be making dinner in a little while. How do you feel about pot roast?" Martha asked looking at Kara.

"That sounds good Mrs. Kent." Kara said and turned to go up the stairs.

"Kara call me…Martha. I just want you to feel like…you are a part of this family." Martha said with glistening eyes.

"Pot roast will be great Martha!" Kara said smiling at the both of them. She walked up the stairs.

"So she still doesn't remember anything or have her powers?" Clark said trying to watch her through the walls. Martha turned him to face her.

"Clark I can't exactly ask her to pick up a car…but she hasn't done anything strange. Lex was trying to figure out how to fix her…or so he said anyways. He had told her so many lies Clark. So much hate lived inside that man." She looked at Clark. He tried to hide it but she could always tell. "Is there something going on with you Clark?"

"It's Chloe!" He said and from there he wasn't sure where to go. How much would his mom want to know about them and their…issues? "She and I are…well I guess we aren't anymore…but we were and I don't know what to do." No wonder he couldn't tell Chloe how he felt…he was an idiot! "I love her mom. I love her so much." He hugged his mom and she patted his back supportively.

"I was wondering how long you two would keep on dancing." She said smirking at him. "So what did you do?" She asked him seriously.

"I didn't do anything. I told her I loved her but that she probably shouldn't stay here with you coming back and all." He said almost defensively. He hadn't done anything wrong…well it had ended kind of bad, and she did yell at him. Maybe he should just go on. "Then she said that I didn't want her and then she…she told me to leave." He finished sadly. How could things get messed up so quickly?

"You have to learn Clark that not everyone is privy to your thoughts and maybe some verbal reassurance wouldn't be completely out of place. She needs to feel like you care about her. She sat back for a long time while you tried to win Lana and maybe she feels like she doesn't mean as much. You should do something special for her." His mother said but then his super hearing kicked in.

"God Clark where are you?" He didn't hear it as much as feel it. He hadn't heard the voice but the message he got loud and clear. Someone needed his help. He stood up and looked at his mother.

"Mom I think that someone needs my help…I can feel it!" He said with confidence. "I've gotta try and do something…" He was going to finish but he felt the voice once again but this time his heart almost stopped.

"I love you Clark!" It was Chloe and he would never get to her in time but he had to try. He super sped out of the door and towards where the voice had come from, and he could almost see it in his mind's eye. He ran so fast…

(Twenty minutes ago at 2763 Pond Street.)

She walked up to an old building that looked like it had been abandoned for months. The front door was open a crack and her investigative side took over. She strode into the building and it was well lit and obviously very much inhabited. The place had corridors and rooms and she could hear music playing from somewhere down the hall. She was going to call out but she wasn't about to get thrown out before she found out what was going on there. She opened one of the doors in the hallway. The room was dark but she could see a man shivering in the corner. She walked cautiously towards the man. "Hey are you ok?" She said quietly. Still not wanting to gain an audience during her breaking and entering…well she hadn't BROKE in…not that it would matter to the wrong person she decided.

"It's here!" He screamed. "It's come for us all and it won't stop until it drains everything from us!" He continued yelling. Now he was standing in front of her. "It was so small…it seemed so…good." He finished though he was no longer yelling. Chloe was grateful for that at least.

"What is it? What is happening here? Who are you?" She was so confused. Why did this man seem so terrified of something so small? She waited for his answers because this could be the story that would save her ass.

"I'm Kevin Grady. It was Lex. He set this place up a few months back. He said he would cure us all if only we were patient. Well we were patient and then he died and we waited and now…it's gonna rip a whole through this planet." The man said and his face sagged. She was almost frozen in fear. This guy was serious.

"Well look, you need to show me where this thing is so we can kill it. If it's small it's the perfect chance." She knew it was true and if she could do this alone maybe she could prove that she didn't need Clark Kent to be her own personal savior. Maybe then he would see who she really was inside.

"You can't find it, it finds you! It will feed and grow and kill. It's all it knows. I saw it…I have to get out of here!" The man ran past her and out through the open door. She shook her head. It figured the man would leave her to fend for herself. She left the room and went down the next hallway. She was looking in rooms but all of them were empty. She came to a computer station inside a large room. Behind it was a woman lying on the floor. She had four puncture wounds on her shoulder and her shirt was covered in blood. She heard the woman moan and Chloe ran to her side.

"I'm right here and I'm gonna get help." She pulled out her phone but she didn't have any service. The woman reached up suddenly and grabbed her arm.

"It needs the meteor rock that's in our blood. He uses your fear to bring it to the surface and then he draws it out. It's growing each time. You have to run…it's looking for you!" The woman finished before her hand fell and her eyes went blank. Chloe got up but she couldn't take her eyes off of the woman's body. She could save this woman but at what price. If this thing got them both that would be it. She went to run but then the lights went out.

"Great a meteor sucking demon from hell and I have to wander around in the dark…this should end well." She tried to be light about her situation but she was scared as hell. She stepped out of the room and crept slowly down the hall. Chloe tried to peak around the corner carefully, not wanting to draw attention to herself. It was dark but she could see something moving. She decided to run. As she sped down the corridor she could hear it chasing her. What had she been thinking? Her heart was pounding inside her own chest that it felt like it might just explode. She heard the thing growl...only feet from her now but she couldn't stop. If only she could make it outside then she could call Clark. She almost tripped over a body but didn't slow down to check on him. If she did she would be dead. She saw light coming from a room ahead of her and she ran harder. That monster was so close now she could almost feel it. She ducked into the room and tried to slam the door shut but the thing was pushing against the door now. "God Clark where are you?" She said almost to herself. Earlier today she would have been glad that Clark was nowhere to be found but now...now she was scared. The monster was so strong and he was getting in. She wanted to scream but she knew that was how the monster got his power. It needed her to be afraid and she was. She thought about all the things she would never be able to do. All the people that she wanted to talk to. The monster slammed hard against the door throwing her to the floor. The monster crept in and now he stood over her. She knew that this was it. "I love you Clark!" She said almost defeatedly. The monster was toying with her now...playing with her fear. Then she felt his sharp teeth sink deep into her shoulder and she screamed out in pain which only made the monster bite her harder. This was how she was going to die...alone and scared.

A flash of light sped before Chloe's eyes. The beast released her shoulder and growled but not at her. She saw a man standing in the room with them holding a baton that shot sparks of electricity. He jabbed the creature with it and the creature screeched. It circled him for a moment and then fled the room. The man knelt next to her and cradled her in his arms. "This hardly seems like the kind of place you want to be alone in." The man said to her seriously but there was a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"That thing was…what was that thing?" She asked. The man looked towards the door where the creature had just stood.

"I don't know but it sure was an ugly little beast! I'm just glad I could stop him before he did any real damage." He said examining the wounds on her shoulder. She shuddered as his hand ran along her arm lightly. "I think you'll be fine Ms…?" He waited for her to answer.

"Chloe. You can call me Chloe." She said now looking in the man's eyes. They were dark but there was a light deep inside them.

"Alright Ms. Chloe. So why don't you tell me what you were doing here?" He asked her.

"I was on the hunt for a good story and here I come across a real hero in the middle of my near death experience." She said giving him a small smile. He returned her smile with one of his own.

"Well I don't think that I'm a real hero but I'm sure a fluff piece on Gotham's billionaire might be just the thing my public relations head would eat up. Besides I bought your paper so I could get Perry White in the head office so…probably a conflict of interest." He had seemed so familiar to her and now she knew who he was.

"You're Bruce Wayne?" She asked though she already knew the answer. It had been so dark in here but it was definitely him.

"At your service my lady!" He said and took her hand kissing it softly.

Clark had watched this scene play out for the last few moments. He had been too late but someone had been here. Someone had helped her. He was so glad she was ok but that guy was practically pawing her, and she was letting him. He wanted to be angry but he knew…somewhere, that he had done this. He had driven her away with his insecurities but that was gonna change. He was gonna show her just how much he cared for her. He'd prove that no one would ever love her as much as he did. He could make her fall in love with him again. He knew he could.

Three hours later and she was still at the emergency room. Bruce had brought her there but then said he had to go but would check up on her. They had sewn up her wounds but now she was forced to get a series of rabies shots. She hated needles…and hospitals. Where the hell was Lois? She had wanted to call Clark but the thought of having to explain where she was and why she was there did not make her jump for joy. She let her mind think about the handsome man that had been there for her…when no one else was! She had depended so much on Clark that she had almost lost her life. Clark had always been there before, but this was her fault. She had told him to stay away and for once the big jerk had listened. Then she saw him…standing in her door. Clark.

"I know what you told me…but I brought soup!" He said holding up a bag of indiscriminate origin.

"Where'd you get the soup Kent?" She asked semi-jokingly, but she wasn't gonna eat it if he made it. She had eaten a few things he had TRIED to make. It never really ended well. She let herself smile at him, he was always trying though and that's what really mattered…right?

"My mom made it for you…when Lois had called to tell us what happened. Why didn't you call me? I could have gone with you to that place and…helped or something!" He was half shouting at her. Her heart skipped a beat…he had been there. The look in his eyes told her that. She reached her hand and went to place it on his cheek but she stopped herself.

"I can't just have you following me around saving me all the time Clark." She hadn't meant to say it so coldly. She just had been here in her mind so many times but in truth…she was scared. Clark wasn't hers, he belonged to the world. She knew it wouldn't be long until Jor-El sent for Clark that final time. That time that might just be the last time she would see him.

"I can't just sit back and let you get hurt either. I didn't come here to yell, I just wanted to…make sure you were ok. Are you?" He asked but his voice was soft and full of passion now.

"I'm…in a lot of pain but that's what vicodin is for right?" She said hoping to lighten up their conversation. She didn't want to be mean to him. She just wanted him to hold her. Could he see it in her eyes? Could he tell that she wanted him?

"Vicodin and soup…I hear it's good stuff. Not much for the pain killers myself." He said and now his smile had returned. She loved it when he smiled.

"Ha ha, smartass. It's not so funny when you got four holes in your shoulder." She had said jokingly but now his face hardened again. She had said too much and now he was worried again. She hated that he took all the weight of the world and placed it square on his own shoulders.

"What happened to you Chloe? What did this?" He asked but this time he sat in the chair next to her bed and picked her hand up. She almost gasped to feel his touch against her skin. Her body was tingling and she…was going to have to lie.

"It was some type of rabid wolf or something." She said softly touching his face. He leaned into her touch. "Bruce scared it away and now I have to get a lot of shots. But the important thing is I'll be fine." He tried to smile. She hated herself right now. She knew that Clark would have to know…but not tonight. Tonight there was something Bruce had told her about but Perry and Lois had conveniently forgotten to mention. The Daily Planet was throwing a masquerade ball in Metropolis tonight. "Tonight there is this ball that I have to go to." She lied again. It was easier now. "I need an escort and I was wondering if…you know…you knew anyone who likes blondes?" She said hoping to get his smile back, and there it was. Bright and beaming and she loved it.

"I would love to be your escort!" He said excitedly…he really was a dork.

"Ok well I have to write up my story and I will be ready to go by like…seven? Oh and it's a masquerade ball…that ok?" She asked.

"Seven is great. I'll come in my finest…disguise." He finished. "I'll pick you up from Lois' place." He said and got up. "By the way what's your story about?" He asked and she couldn't lie. He would find out about this one.

"It's about Bruce Wayne and his not so un-heroic save. He's not just some guy with money he's…almost different." She said as she had remembered just how quickly he had attacked the monster. The thing had seemed almost afraid of him. Maybe he was different.

"Oh…Oliver talked about Bruce before. He said they had been friends before both of their parents were killed. After that they just…did their own thing I guess." He said and then looked her in the eyes and she almost melted. "I'll see you tonight." He finished and then left the room. She felt bad now for Bruce. Losing your parents was a hard thing to go through. Her mother was all but lost to her now too. She decided her story would be that of a man that helped others to ease his own pain. He had risked life and limb to save her and it didn't even look like he had broken a sweat. At the time she had been just grateful but now she was curious. Who was Bruce Wayne?

Clark walked out of the hospital feeling better than he had all day. Tonight had to be perfect. He had to recreate the night they had freshman year. This time he would never leave her side and they would get their kiss. He remembered that he and Chloe had been at her apartment in the talon when he'd seen the pictures last. He super sped there and came in through the back. Now that the talon was open it made getting in during the day tougher, but he managed. Once he made his way to her room he started looking through the boxes him and her had been going through. He was trying to sift through the things carefully but Chloe was a pack rat and that made things difficult. He picked up a bunch of pictures but he dropped them all over the floor. Among the pictures he saw a folded up pink sheet of paper. He reached for the paper and stood once he had grabbed it. It looked old and quite weathered. He opened the paper and then sat down. He started to read the letter.

Dear Clark,

I want to let you in on a secret. I'm not who you think I am. In fact, my disguise is so thin, I'm surprised you haven't seen right through me.

I'm the girl of your dreams masquerading as your best friend. Sometimes I want to rip off this facade like I did at the Spring formal, but I can't. Because you'll get scared and you'll run away again. So I decided it's better to live with a lie than expose my true feelings.

My dad told me there are two types of girls—the ones you grow out of and the ones you grow into. I really hope I'm the latter. I may not be the one you love today, but I'll let you go for now, hoping one day you'll fly back to me, because I think you're worth the wait.

Love Always,

Chloe

He could hardly breathe. He was right, she had always wanted that night again. His whole body was shaking. He needed her and she was the girl of his dreams. She had been wrong though because she was his best friend too and that was what made it…fit. She had been there for him before he ever knew and now he was going to be there for her. This wasn't like Lana. With Chloe she encouraged him to be more than he was. Now he wanted to be more…for her. Maybe tonight he could "fly" back to her. He still hadn't found the right time to tell her about his newfound power and her letter had just seemed…meant to be. Tonight was going to be so great…so perfect. He knew what he was going to do. She would look so beautiful and that's when he would do it. He would make her see that she was important to him. That he loved her the way she had obviously loved him. He would get his costume for tonight early so he could have enough time to make IT for her. Tonight he thought.

"Tonight?" She said to the man on the phone. "It has to be now, not tonight. I'll meet you in thirty minutes." She finished and then hung her phone up. She had to get her dress and then catch a cab to pick her car up from the Daily Planet parking garage. At the same time she could hand in her article, that was perfect if she did say so herself, to Perry. She would have just enough time to get to Lois' place before Clark would be picking her up. She just hoped he wouldn't be late. She had to make sure that she made a good impression tonight. If she was planning on moving up she had to network and play nice. She hated playing nice but it got you where you needed to go so…what are you going to do? She reached up and touched her shoulder and it was aching. She didn't want to seem like a baby but she felt…almost weaker. Had that guy been right? Did that monster do something to her? She wanted to push those thoughts away but they crept over her. What if she was sick? Should she say something to Clark? No, she thought. She didn't want him to be worried. This whole time she had been trying to prove that she could live her life without any help from Clark Kent. Maybe then he would see that she wasn't so fragile…maybe then he would take her. She would never deny him her body but that thought scared her too. She was just so confused about everything and…

"Hey there cuz." Lois interrupted. "Where you going to?" Her cousin asked her scowling.

"Well I was about to call a cab because my absent minded cousin left me at the hospital for over two hours!" She half shouted back. She wasn't in the mood to talk…her head hurt. "Look I've gotta go but I will see you when I go home before the party." She said flatly and then turned for the door.

"What party?" Lois asked sincerely.

"Like you don't know, and thanks for telling me!" She snapped back over her shoulder. She had to get going.

She was running so late now. There had been a long ass line in the store she had bought her dress from. Now she was heading into Perry's office. He was just sitting there sifting through papers. She placed her story right in front of him and he looked up at her. "I expect it to be on page one Perry! You promised!" She said to him seriously. He smiled as he read it over.

"That I did, and apart from your angle the story is perfect. We can't run this." He said gravely handing the story back to her.

"Perry this thing is golden and I've done my research. My story is true…every word of it!" She was getting angry. Her story was all true.

"This could get me fired Sullivan." He said almost under his breath. "Bruce Wayne brought me here and he's willing to make this paper the best, which is why he chose you." She was quite flattered that Bruce would pick her…but then why did he act like he didn't know her. Surely he would know who she was. She had to get this printed.

"If I get Bruce to sign off on it will you run it?" She asked almost impatiently. She was really going to be late now.

"If you get Bruce Wayne to give you the green light then look for your story on page one kid. You're gonna have to deal out some serious ass kissing though." He finished and she walked out.

"Get ready to print that story Perry. Can't have the late night edition coming out too late now can we?" She yelled over her shoulder to him. She had to hurry. The throbbing in her head just wouldn't quit and the more she worried the worse it got. If she could just make it through tonight everything would be a lot better.

(Somewhere just outside of Smallville city limits.)

The woman watched as the car drove slowly up to her. She had to keep her feeling inside if she was going to get through this. Patricia stepped out of the car and walked towards her. "Ms. Swann, I'm glad you could make it." She said sincerely.

"Well when I heard about project grudge I knew that I had to warn Clark. He is in so much danger…it won't stop until it kills everything. It lives on fear and violence and…on infection." She said in a half shout.

"Infection?" She asked. "What kind of infection?" She asked slowly. She had to be sure which side Patricia Swann was on. She couldn't do anything until she knew, he had told her to make sure.

"It's from the meteors. It's taking the infection from its victims…it's getting so strong." The woman said nearly on the verge of tears. "We let it out. We let him do what he felt was right but…he's just as much a monster as his son was, maybe even worse." She had heard all she needed to from the woman. She reached into her coat and pulled out a hunting knife. She grabbed Patricia and before the whimpering girl knew what had happened she slid the blade across her throat. The woman fell to the ground clutching her neck.

"You should have kept your mouth shut. Traitors are always put to death…sometimes even burned." Her eyes turned black and fire sprung up around the woman while she laid on the ground.

"Please…no…Lana!" The woman tried to beg but before her words had finished the fire enveloped her whole body. It hadn't taken long before the body had turned to ash.

"Lana's not here right now…" Was all she said before walking away from the ashes.

She was standing in front of the mirror trying to fix her hair. Clark would be here in a few minutes and she was so nervous. She was still mad at him for being an ass but…what else is new. She smiled to herself. It was hard to stay mad at him because the way he would look at her could make her melt. She loved him and she always would. All she needed was…

"You're so beautiful!" She heard him say behind her and her heart jumped. He was all she ever needed. She turned to look at him.

"This old rag?" She said sarcastically. Then she moved closer to him. He couldn't take his eyes off of her and she liked it. She snaked her arm up his chest and around his neck. He bent slowly and kissed her with so much passion that she thought her legs would give out. His strong hands on her body made her moan a little. Slowly she broke from their kiss and looked into his eyes.

"So exactly how long do we have to stay at this party?" He asked in a low voice that made her want him even more. "I've got something planned." He finished and had a huge grin on his face.

"It's business Clark! I'm sure that whatever it is, it can wait till later right?" She asked him. She knew that skipping this party wasn't an option especially since she still had a billionaire to suck up to. "Good." She answered for him. He was still staring at her body and she could almost feel his eyes undressing her…and she loved it.

"Chloe I just want to…" She stopped him short.

"I know what you want Clark but we have to go. I promise you whatever it is…I'll be there to hear it ok?" She said and let her hand touch his face softly. His skin was so warm and it sent a tingle throughout her whole body. She knew he could feel it too just by looking at his face.

"Ok but here…I got you this." He pulled out a box that had flowers in it. The flowers were a shade of purple that she hardly ever saw. These flowers…they were just like the one he had given to her on that night. She had tears in the back of her eyes because though that night had been special, it was also very painful. It reminded her of how he had left her…to go to Lana. They hadn't even got that one kiss. She looked at him and she tried to smile and he smiled back at her. He had thought this would make her happy but…it didn't.

"They are so beautiful Clark." She lied hoping he would leave it at that but she knew he wouldn't.

"Well at least this time you don't have to drive." He said jokingly but the tears stayed in her eyes.

"Yeah…we should go now cause it's getting late." She tried to finish. She walked to the door and he followed close behind. She could feel his hand reach for hers and she let him. She wouldn't tell him how much she was hurting right now. She wished Lois had been here. She must have taken off for the party earlier. They got out to the truck and he opened the door for her.

"It's no limo…but I hand washed it myself today." He said with enthusiasm. She was trying not to look at him but she knew he could tell she was upset. "I know we never talked about this morning and the fact that I was an idiot but…I thought things were ok between us now." He said quietly. She had forgotten on top of being hurt she was mad at him. Why did all of her pain always come back to Clark Kent?

"I just want to…never mind!" She said. She didn't really know what she wanted right then. She loved Clark but she was so afraid he was gonna hurt her. If she let him in and he broke her heart it would kill her. "Just get us to the party." She said finally. He got behind the wheel of the truck and they left for the party…and what a party it will be she thought.

Lois was sneaking around in the dark building her cousin had been attacked in. A little research had gone a long ways because she knew this building was once run by Lex Luthor. She had found a supplies receipt with this address so there had to be someone doing things here. Maybe things they wouldn't want exposed. Every room looked just like the rest…empty and dark. Then she came across a room with emergency lights. It had computers and files. "Jackpot!" She said to herself. This is what was going to save her job and prove to Perry that she hadn't been hired as a piece of ass. She was a damn good reporter and this was going to prove it. She picked up one of the files and it was labeled project: grudge. She didn't understand much of the science but she knew enough to be afraid. They had built this creature to destroy something called the threat. It was all very vague and cryptic and she hated cryptic. As she was digging through the files she came upon one and her heart almost stopped. It was Chloe's report. Apparently they had done some testing on her here and it was proven that she was infected with meteor rock. Lois' heart sank in her chest. Why hadn't Chloe told her? She loved her cousin more than anything and she could have helped her. Ever since she had started dating Clark she had basically stopped talking to Lois. She knew that it had to do with her killing Lex but there had to be more. She heard a noise and turned around quickly. Lionel was standing right in front of her.

"Lois what are you doing here?" He asked with anger in his voice. She was not about to be scared of daddy Luthor anymore than she had been the first day they had met. That all seemed like a lifetime ago. Apparently she had saved his life by killing his son, so why was he looking at her like that?

"I'm here to see what exactly your son was doing here." She stated plainly…nothing would be gained by beating around the bush. "Since you're here now I have to wonder if it wasn't you doing something here. What are you hiding Lionel?" She asked. Either he was going to call the cops or answer her question!

"What am I hiding?" He asked coyly and now he was almost circling her. "Oh Lois, you have no idea!" He finished and something about his words scared her.

Chloe had been searching the party all night for either Lois or Bruce but both were nowhere to be found. She was trying to look across the room when she slammed right into Jimmy. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I was just looking for Lois. Have you seen here around?" She asked hoping that he had. He gave her a weird look before he answered.

"Lois was fired today." He said cautiously. "Perry didn't think she could pull her own weight and he told her when she became a real reporter she could come back." Chloe could hardly believe what Jimmy was saying to her.

"Are you sure?" She just couldn't believe that Lois hadn't told her…not that she gave her much of a chance she thought to herself.

"I saw it with my own eyes. I tried to talk to her but she said she had to pick you up and then she left." Chloe felt so guilty for being mean to Lois. She hadn't known everything and as usual…she had just assumed.

"I have to go…thanks Jimmy." She said softly. She walked away slowly. She was going to have to make it up to Lois. She would get ice cream and they would watch some sad movies and then it would be fine. It's what they had always done. She would make it up to her later. She saw Clark walking up to her. He had looked so handsome in his suit and she was glad he didn't put that stupid mask back on. It was supposed to be a masquerade but she loved seeing his face. She was determined to stop focusing on the bad and let the good wash over her. He stopped only inches away from her, and then he placed his hands on her hips lightly.

"So are you still mad at me?" He looked at her and his face looked so sweet…so innocent.

"Yes, I'm furious!" She said smiling at him and moving closer. He smelled so good to her and she had trouble reminding herself just where she was. "Nothing a kiss wouldn't cure." She said and leaned up towards him. She waited for his lips to touch hers…to fill her with his warmth.

"Hey I hope I'm not intruding but Perry said you wanted to see me." Bruce interrupted from behind them. "Hi, I'm Bruce Wayne." He said extending his hand to Clark. She saw Clark shake the man's hand but his look of contempt didn't waver. How much of her rescue did Clark witness?

"No, this is fine. I wanted to clear a story through you. Perry thinks that you'll hate it but I think its news!" She said moving away from Clark a bit. She had to sell him on the idea of her story. "It's about the many different times you helped out someone in need. Only a couple of minutes on my laptop and I knew all I needed." She was looking for his reaction but so far he seemed fairly calm. "My story is on real live heroes and how just because you have a bank account doesn't make you a good person…it's something that we all have to work at. I talk about how you came from a bad place in your life and now you try to help where you can. It's not bad but it does show some of the darker elements of your past. Like your parents death." She said and hoped that she wouldn't be fired on the spot.

"That sounds…intriguing." He finished and she could finally breathe. "I would love to discuss this further with you." He said and now he was staring into her eyes. His face said nothing but his eyes were on fire. She felt herself blush a little bit before Clark moved between them.

"Well I was just going to ask her to dance but feel free to look for us later." Clark said quite rudely. She hit him on the arm.

"If my boss wants to talk then maybe we can dance afterwards." She said through gritted teeth. This was her job and if he screwed this up she would kick his ass. "Just go talk to Jimmy and I'll find you later." She said and turned away from him. She'd never blown Clark off and part of her felt bad, but the other part saw how jealous he was and it felt good. His eyes watching her and waiting for her. Like all those years she had waited for him. Maybe he would realize that he really did need her. She glanced over her shoulder at him and smiled. He'd tried to smile back but it wasn't very convincing. She had to give him something. She mouthed I love you to him. His eyes had softened then. She wanted to make him suffer but when he did she could barely stand it. When he was in pain so was she. It was just that simple. Not even Bruce Wayne could ever compare to Clark the man…let alone Clark the hero. Her hero. She walked away with Bruce to talk but that's all it would ever be. There was only one man for her.

Clark was watching her walk away. He had tried so hard to make tonight perfect but she had seemed unimpressed at least. Why was she pulling away when all he wanted was to be with her? She was being evasive…too evasive! She must be hiding something from him but what? It couldn't be her feelings…when they were close he knew how she felt. Her body would respond to each touch in just that way that let him know she liked it. He had let his mind wander…Chloe was hiding something from him. He was going to walk over there and ask her just what the hell she was trying to keep from him.

"Clark?" He heard that familiar voice say from behind. He turned to her.

"Lana…" He could hardly think of what to say to her. The last time they had talked he had broken up with her and she had put a bullet into his heart. Not the greatest way it could have gone. He stole a glance over at Chloe who was thankfully out of sight for the moment. "What are you doing here?" He asked nervously.

"I'm just enjoying a night out on the town. Not very fun though, my date stood me up." She batted her eyelashes at him. He decided to set her straight.

"Well I'm just going to find Chloe…we came together. We are together." He said finally. He was feeling a little sick right now. He'd felt it ever since he'd seen her.

"Well since she's not here…how about a dance Clark?" She moved closer and it only made him feel worse. It wasn't that he was repulsed by her but something was doing this.

"I…am just going to go." He said plainly. He didn't want to be caught in a moment that Chloe would torture him with. He didn't wanna hurt her anymore, he just wanted them to be together. That was all he needed.

"Alright Clark…I'll be around." She said and gave him a smile as she walked away. Something about her smile scared him. She seemed so empty and he couldn't help but blame himself. Things had just never been right with Lana no matter how hard they tried. The truth was that he just didn't love her. She was pretty and nice but nothing that keep him up at night. Now Chloe…she had kept him up many nights. Never had a night gone by where he hadn't imagined her next to him. Why had he been so scared? As long as they were honest with each other things would work out…and speaking of being honest he thought. He searched the room for her with his eyes. He saw her standing by the bar now and Bruce had his arm around her. He wanted to run over there and rip his arm off. That was HIS girl, he walked over to her almost stomping the whole way.

"Chloe can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked trying to seem polite. In truth he was angry. Not only had he just blew off Lana's advances but now here was Chloe letting this guy paw her…for the second time today he reminded himself.

"Sure Clark. Bruce I'm glad we had a chance to talk and thanks for letting my story go to print. Perry will be so…well probably jealous cause he thought for sure you would shoot me down." She smiled at the man before she turned to face him. He saw Bruce's eyes wander all over her body and he couldn't take it anymore.

"I thought that being your boyfriend might mean that I would get a little face time with you." He said somewhat sadly. He wanted to yell at her…but he wouldn't.

"I told you Clark…its business!" She said coldly and went to walk away from him but he moved in front of her blocking her path. He wasn't done yet.

"What are you hiding from me Chloe? What is it that you can't tell me?" He asked as his eyes glistened. He was so afraid of what it was.

"Clark I am a reporter and sometimes I get pulled into these situations where there might be danger…" Clark interrupted her now.

"Danger? Now there's danger involved? Chloe I can protect you." He said as he went to pull her closer but she pulled away.

"And what happens when you have to leave? When I'm the one standing there with tears in my eyes asking you to stay?" She was crying now but he pulled her back to him holding her tight.

"You don't ever have to worry about that Chloe. Wherever my life takes me I promise to bring you along for the ride." He smiled at her now but there was yelling coming from the other side of the room. He let go of Chloe and went to see what was happening. He saw a guy get thrown and now he was looking for the monster that did this. He saw…Bruce standing there with blood on his lip.

"Now get the hell out of my party before I call the cops." He said yelling at the man who was on the ground. In the back of his mind Clark wondered how a guy like him could hit someone that hard. He shook the thought away and looked back for Chloe…who was gone. He searched the room but he couldn't see her anywhere. His heart was racing and he didn't have any idea what to do. He ran outside of the building hoping she had just come out for some air…but she was really gone. It was like she had just vanished.

"Care for that dance now Clark?" Lana asked from behind him. He turned with a sigh. This was so not the time for this.

"Lana we are over. Stop trying to pretend like you don't know. I don't love you!" He shouted at her. She hardly blinked and now he was feeling sick again. He grabbed his stomach in pain and fell to the ground.

"Oh Clark, I don't love you either." She pulled the kryptonite from her purse holding it in front of her. "It's so funny that this small thing can hurt you." She was smiling at him now. He could barely even believe that she was trying to hurt him. What was wrong with her?

"Please Lana…don't do this to me." He pleaded with her but she punched him hard with the rock. She hit him over and over again until the darkness crept over him.

Chloe was running down the street hoping that Clark wouldn't find her. She hadn't meant to sound so childish when she was talking to him. She had only hoped it would buy her the time she needed to get away. It had she thought. She wished that she could talk to Patricia again. It was the only way she could find out what that creature had been and why she had been afraid it would hurt Clark. It had to have something to do with the creature absorbing kryptonite. Electricity had seemed to work on it before and she had to try and destroy it. If she didn't then that thing would find him. It would seek him out. She wouldn't let that happen. She had felt bad for leaving Clark the way she did but he was getting too close. He would find out what she was hiding and he would get himself killed. He never worried about himself and that's why she had to. She walked up to Clark's truck and opened it up. She had pulled the keys from his pocket while he had been holding her. She started the truck and headed to drive toward that abandoned building. If there were any answers she would find them there.

In no time at all she had gotten there. She walked into the building that was dark. Before there had been light shining in but now there was nothing. She walked down corridor after corridor looking for something…anything. All of a sudden she was hoping that the beast had gone from here. She hadn't been able to hold him off before and now she was already tired and hurting and her head just kept pounding. She came to a room that was lit up. They were only emergency light but she could see well enough. She saw Lois lying on the floor with blood pooled all around her. Chloe couldn't help it, she screamed. Her scream was full of hurt and anger. She tried to calm herself and she walked over to her cousin and knelt next to her. Lois' eyes were frozen open and a single shot had been fired into her chest. Her hand was so cold. She placed her hand on Lois and waited for the white light to wash over her. She wouldn't let her cousin die…not like this. But the light never came. Chloe tried harder to concentrate but her head was pounding even harder now. Tears were welling up in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall. Lois was not going to die she told herself. Now just calm down and do it. She placed both hands on her cousin and she prayed. Nothing happened. The tears fell freely now. She cradled Lois in her arms gently rocking her. She didn't know what to do so she just held Lois close to her. This was her fault. If she hadn't been so worried about protecting Clark and her story she could have saved her. There had to be something she could have done. She heard growling in the distance and she looked up to see the monster standing in the doorway. He was bigger than before and he was moving closer. She closed her eyes and welcomed death. She couldn't fight anymore not that she could fight this thing. She had been so silly to think that she could handle all of this and now she was going to pay with her life. "Make it quick!" She practically screamed at the monster. She thought she saw it almost grin. It barred its teeth at her and growled so loud she thought her eardrums would break. Then she saw a black figure flip over the monster towards her. He dropped something as he wrapped all three of them with his cape. She heard an explosion and could feel the heat but the cape had protected her. The black figure lowered his cape and the monster was gone. It hadn't died though because she could hear it in the background screaming. She wanted to say something but the words never came. She almost wished she had died. It seemed easier than dealing with what had happened.

"Are you ok?" He asked her slowly. She looked into his eyes and it was dark but something seemed familiar. "What were you doing in here again?" He asked and she could hardly believe it. Only three people had known where she had been that day and unless this was Clark it had to be…

"Bruce?" She asked barely believing the words as they came out. She knew he had seemed different but she hardly thought he was a member of the super powered persuasion. He looked away from her but his face betrayed him. "It is you. What are you doing in that suit?" She said looking at him.

"You can't say anything. This…isn't something I can explain." He said solemnly. "I am just trying to help people…people that can't always help themselves." He finished staring at her.

"Oh my god…Clark! We need to get to him. If that thing gets to him he could die." She thought about how much it would hurt if her stupidity caused Clark to get hurt. She couldn't live with herself if that happened.

"This thing is hunting down the meteor infected draining them of any meteor rock that might be inside them. It's how it grows. So unless your boyfriend is infected there's no need to worry." He said to her confidently.

"Look I don't know who you think you are and what you know but Clark is special. He's not infected but the meteor rocks can hurt him." She hoped he would leave it at that but it wasn't that kind of night.

"The infection can hurt everyone. I don't see how that should be a priority. I need to stop that thing before it hurts anyone else. If it grows too powerful…we just need to stop it." Chloe couldn't keep her thoughts from Clark. She had sworn to him that his secret would never leave her lips but she wished she could tell Bruce. He could help her if he only knew.

"I have to at least call him and let him know what's happening. He could help." She pulled out Lois' phone to call him but Bruce had snatched it away.

"You can't call him. No one can find out what I am doing here. Someone had to clean up Lex's mess and it's me. This is my battle!" He stated strongly. She didn't know what to do but she put the phone back into her purse.

"Ok…where do we start?" She asked praying that Clark would be fine. He had to be. She couldn't lose anyone else. She looked at Lois who still laid lifelessly on the floor. She said goodbye to her cousin for the last time. She had brought Lois back twice and that should have been enough…but it just wasn't!

She walked out of the building to see a black, sleek and almost dangerous looking car. The car was hot. "So instead of practical you went for flashy? Guess what they say is true…boys and their toys." She smiled to herself. Every time Clark even got a new tool his face would light up. He was at times almost…normal, she thought.

"Hey, chicks dig the car!" He said defensively. She had to stop herself from laughing.

"Who told you that? Another guy?" She said mockingly. His open mouth and sad expression told her that she had been too harsh. She hadn't meant to be mean to him. "It just stands out in a crowd…ya know?" She tried to make it better but he just shook his head at her.

"Would you just get in already?" He hoped through the roof of the car. Apparently doors weren't in the budget she thought.

"Guess it's asking for too much to offer a helping hand." She said grumpily as she climbed in. Her dress got snagged and she fell right into Bruce's lap. She tried to right herself immediately. "I didn't mean to…sorry." She finished and he touched her arm with his hand. The glove had felt cold against her skin and she thought of Lois. Of how cold her cousin had been, alone in that room. She couldn't leave her like that. Tears dropped from her eyes as she realized she was about to leave Lois there by herself. "I have to get out of here. I can't go…I have to go to her." She jumped from the car and raced back towards the building. She felt strong arms encircle her and held her tightly. She turned around and started to beat against his chest. He flinched but let her continue. "She's my cousin and I have to try again!" She screamed at him. She couldn't be dead…she wouldn't let her be dead!

"You can't try…it won't matter." He said softly to her. He didn't know anything. He thought that because he put on a suit and saved people that he knew better than her. She knew better than that. Anything was possible and she had seen that with her own eyes.

"You don't know anything. So stop pretending like you do!" She pushed him away and pulled out her phone…now she had to call Clark. She let the line ring but it went right to voicemail. Chloe's heart dropped as she heard the message. It was Lana!

"Sorry but Clark's busy right now. He can't come to the phone because he is busy cuming inside of me. Laters."

She was so…angry. After all of her worry about Jor-El she had barely even thought of Lana being the one to take Clark away from her. Had it been because she had left him tonight? She was only trying to protect him and he was screwing Lana. The woman who had shot him in the chest. Chloe almost laughed out loud, but she didn't. "This isn't happening. Clark would never do this to me…something is wrong. And if there's not something wrong well, then there's about to be!" She finished turning back to Bruce. She had to do something about Lois. "Take her to a hospital somewhere…don't leave her here. I have to go but I will be in touch. I might even need your help." She said and then she strode off for her car. In the back of her mind she had known what had happened to her powers. Why she hadn't been able to help her cousin. The creature had taken them from her. That was why she kept having headaches…she could tell that her powers had left her. Now it was time to go save her man…or kill him. Whichever the situation called for.

She watched him slowly open his eyes. He shook his head but he did it slowly. He did it because he was weak she thought. She felt her power surge and she almost wanted to destroy him right now but she would restrain herself. He has a lot of pain to go through before I will ever give him the gift of death. He basically murdered the man that I loved. He had forced her to kill the phantom Clark. Then through Isobel's visions she saw everything. That's how she had saved Lex. Though it was true that Lex was alive only because he lived inside of Lionel body. Things had changed though, he was different now. Lex was using her to do his bidding and she was tired of being used. He looked into her eyes and then she smiled

"Poor poor Clark. You look so sick, so…weak." She yelled at him. Hoping that now he would look around the room and see the Kryptonite she had piled up everywhere. His eyes grew wide and she could almost taste the fear. She kicked him hard in the face and when she looked at him he was bleeding. So easily could he be broken.

"Lana…this isn't you. You're my friend and I care about you. Please let me help you." She knelt down next to him cradling his face in her hands. She looked at him warmly.

"Clark you brought me back from the edge. I was almost lost but you pulled me back. Thank you so much." She said mockingly. She let her eyes grow black as she felt her power surge. She was drawn to Clark now but it was only because he had power. The kind of power that she could use. "You are so pathetic sometimes. Does the whole speech thing ever really work out for you?" She dug her nails deep into his chest drawing blood. He was screaming and she loved it.

"Lana please stop this. You're killing me!" He asked and for a second, just a second, she felt bad for him. To be so strong yet have that power taken from you. That Lana knew. The only time she had Clark's powers she had cried for three nights when they had been taken away. All the good she could have done then. All the people she could have helped. Not that any of that mattered anymore. Now she only cared about the power. Everyone else be damned.

"Speaking of killing someone…don't you wonder where Chloe disappeared off to so quickly at the party?" She asked carefully. She wanted him to believe every word of it. Then when he had given in to the end she would grant him that end. Lex had told her not to but he would be more than glad to be rid of Clark. "I crept behind her and slit her throat." She yelled pulling out the knife she had used just hours ago on Patricia Swann. Details were everything.

"No! Lana please…oh god." Clark began to cry harder than she had ever seen him cry. She hated him for that. Where were those tears when she had died? Did Clark really love that stick figure of a person who was just too nice to be real? She had never been friends with Chloe and now she wished that she had killed her.

"Don't cry Clark…she never loved you anyways. How could she ever love a thing like you? You're not even human!" She screamed at this sad crying man sitting before her.

"You've got no room to talk." She heard a voice behind her and then her head swam with pain as she passed out.

"You've got no room to talk." Chloe shouted trying to get her to turn. She did and Chloe slammed the fire extinguisher against the girl's head and she crumpled to the ground. Chloe swung again hitting her. Just to make sure she thought. "Fucking bitch!" Chloe yelled at the now unconscious Lana Lang. She dropped the extinguisher and ran to Clark. He was hurt and bleeding but she had to get him away from the Kryptonite. The room had been filled with it. How close had Lana come to killing Clark? She thought to herself as she almost carried Clark out of the room. Once they were out she sat him down and began to look him over. Nothing too major was here but there was blood coming from Clark's arm. It almost looked like a needle of some sort. Now she couldn't help thinking if maybe Lana had injected him with Kryptonite. If she had Chloe would march back into that room and kill her. She knew Clark wouldn't agree with her thoughts so she kept them to herself. His eyes had tears rolling down them as he stared at her. She touched his face and tried to apologize. "So I'm sorry I ditched you at the party." She tried to say jokingly.

"She told me…is this real?" She leaned down and kissed him softly. Now she really wanted to kill Lana. What had this bitch told Clark?

"This is real baby. We need to get you out of here though…it's not safe." She was going to have to tell him eventually so it might as well be now. "It's not just Lana. There's something I never told you about that thing that attacked me." She had to go slowly because Clark was going to be mad. She hadn't meant to keep it from him. Well she had but at first it was just about a story. "It absorbs the Kryptonite in the blood of those it kills. It makes the thing grow and Clark it's so strong. I don't think you can face it." She said finally. Clark was standing now and so was she. He had a look of…disappointment on his face. Anger was on his face too but the first hurt her much more.

"You kept this from me? You lied to me?" He half shouted and now he was gripping her arms not hard but tight.

"It was just a story and then when I found out about this thing I knew that it could probably kill you and forgive me for not wanting to see that happen!" She was shouting too but she wasn't mad. He had every right to say these things and more…she deserved it for being so stupid.

"What if someone had died while you were out trying to get some story? How could you live with yourself then?" His words shattered the last bits of her heart. She sunk to the ground hard. She had gotten someone killed. Lois was dead! A part of her had died with Lois in that room that had been so cold. She waited for the tears but they never came. She had no tears left in her…not anymore. Clark knelt next to her and held her close. "I'm sorry for yelling. I just…I would die if something happened to you."

"Clark my powers are gone." She said flatly. It had been the only thing she could say.

"Your powers…how do you know?" His eyes softened because he could tell how she knew. He just didn't know who it was. She didn't really want to tell him.

"I couldn't save Lois." She fell against him and he held her. His strong arms around her told her that his powers had returned. She pulled away from him slowly. "We need to go." She said. A thought came to her. It couldn't be a coincidence that Clark had been tortured by Lana at the same time that a Krypto beast was hanging around…especially when Lana had all that Kryptonite. "What if Lana was the one to bring this beast forward?" She asked him and he thought about it for a minute.

"She has been using magic. I saw it in her eyes when she would get angry…which was a lot!" He finished looking back towards the door. "I can't go back in there though. It's nighttime and my powers will be drained." He looked so confused and helpless right now. She had to pull herself together.

"There's someone who might be able to help. You know Gotham city's very own Dark Knight? Well he's…"

"Here to help out in any way he can!" Bruce finished from behind her. She didn't want to lie to Clark anymore…enough damage had been done.

"Meet Bruce Wayne!" She said to Clark, and Bruce looked at her with hurt eyes but he wasn't her concern. Clark could be trusted and she didn't have time for any games. "Sorry Bruce but this is crunch time. We need to kill that beast but right now you need to go inside and bring out a brunette with a bump on her head. Careful…she bites" Clark smiled at her and even though things were bad she knew that he would still always love her.

"Biting girls and meteor creatures…I can't wait to go home." Bruce said as he walked into the building to get Lana. Clark turned her face so she was looking into his eyes.

"I know why you hid things from me but if this is going to work it can't be based on lies." He said slowly. Here it comes. The moment she had been dreading since the first time he had said I love you. He was breaking up with her. "I don't want someone who lies just to get the reaction they want from me!" He said and her chest was hurting.

"Clark I'm so sorry. I never wanted you to look at me the way you are right…" He stopped her short with a kiss. It was full of passion and now she was confused. Wasn't he breaking up with her?

"I've kept things from you too and I think that we have just been too comfortable keeping secrets. Now that…we're a team, we have to have trust in each other." He said flashing her a big smile. "I have to realize that you need more than just protection…you need a companion." He stated plainly.

"Clark all I need is who you are. That's all I ever wanted and nothing can change that." She said hoping that he would know she meant every word. She loved him more than she had ever thought she could and that would never go away, no matter what happened!

"I know." He said and his face lit up. His smile was just so beautiful. "I wanted you to know that I found your…" Bruce came out of the building quickly.

"She's not in there!" He finished and Clark's smile faded as did Chloe's. She might have been their only lead. Things were going to get a lot worse before they got better she thought to herself.

Lana teleported into the room right next to him. It might have startled him but he had been waiting for her. She had something he needed.

"Did you get it?" Lex asked impatiently. She had better not screwed up or he would make sure it was the last mistake she ever made.

"Of course I got it! I always get what I want…or didn't you know that by now?" She was smiling and moving closer to him. He knew what she wanted but it would never happen. Lana had let that…that alien touch her and now she was damaged goods. She might as well be dead.

"What happened? Where is Clark?" He almost yelled at her.

"His new bitch came in to save the day. I got the blood sample you wanted though. Now you can make him for me right? You can bring him back to me?" She asked with pleading eyes. The only reason he had agreed to help her was that he knew that she wouldn't be alive that long. After he was finished with her he would discard her useless body the first chance he got. A smile crept over his face. He enjoyed taking lives now. It had seemed easier when he didn't have to look at himself…or at least the way he used to look. With a new body came newfound powers he never knew he had. He was able to kill…without remorse! His smile grew wider at this thought.

"I will re-create the phantom Clark for you. First though you have to get the power couple off my back. Chloe and Clark need to suffer. They know too much and it won't take long for them to piece it all together." She nodded knowingly. She was so stupid…so willingly used. It was hard to believe that at one time he had loved her. That love had died the day she left him. She had betrayed him just like everyone else. For this above all he would make sure to make her death a violent one…once the time came anyways.

"Well I was listening in on them have a heart to heart and guess what I heard?" She asked casually, as though he would actually want to guess.

"What?" He asked heatedly. This was not the time for games.

"Chloe was attacked and she has lost her power. She couldn't heal Lois…she was so sad!" Lana said mockingly. "At least we have knocked out one of the power couple…and can I just say that shouldn't be like their name because…hello, I am way more powerful and so are you." She went to kiss him but he pulled away from her. She flashed her sad eyes but they didn't work…not anymore. Not when all she wanted was to be an alien clone fuck pig!

"Good. Now you need to go and keep an eye on them. It won't take long before they come here. Then project grudge will come to fruition as our creature meets its real target…Clark Kent!" He smiled to her but she just teleported back out. "But not before I let Clark kill you." He said it out loud but he hadn't meant to. If she had heard him his plan wouldn't work. She had to believe that he trusted her. Woman with power only see what they wish and never do they wish to see a man with more power than them. If he wasn't careful this whole thing could backfire and he couldn't risk that happening.

"Lionel…we need your help!" Said the voice from behind him. He put on his fake smile and turned to the man.

"Yes Clark, how can I help you son?" He asked. Things were happening just as he had planned.

"Lionel there is this creature that has been feeding off of the Kryptonite in the meteor infected blood from people. It kills them and then it grows. Do you know of a way that we can destroy this thing?" Clark asked him hurriedly. He didn't like the idea of Chloe alone with Bruce. There was something in his eyes that told Clark he liked Chloe. Things had been so strained with them that Clark was wondering if Chloe was about to give in. She was a special woman but sometimes it was like Clark could barely keep up with her. Between his impromptu rescues and various other things he hadn't even gotten to tell her about the letter. The letter that had warmed his heart from its first words. He shook his head trying to concentrate. There would be plenty of time to think of Chloe afterwards.

"Something tells me Lana might be behind this." He stated without a seconds hesitation. Clark had been afraid that he would say that. After all this time Lana was going to be the end of him. She could expose him if she wanted but that wasn't her plan. Her plan was to kill him and she would succeed. There had never been a time where Lana hadn't gotten her way. Never.

"How do we stop her?" Clark tried to ask with a clear head. He couldn't let his feelings get in the way or so many more people would die

"You'll have to kill her Clark. Lana Lang must die!" Lionel said coldly. Lana had tortured Lionel before and Clark knew that Lionel had never trusted Lana…not really. He knew that she was only a pawn and so he had used her. At times he could be quite cruel Clark thought. A real magnificent bastard, Clark laughed to himself.

"Over my dead body!" Clark heard Lana growl. She floated down to them and punched Lionel in the face sending him sprawling to the ground. Clark quickly scanned Lionel and saw he had a broken arm but he would be fine. He quickly turned his attention to Lana. "Howdy Clark." She said sweetly as though they were still friends.

"I told you to stop this Lana. If you don't someone is going to get hurt." He didn't want to hurt Lana but he would. He had to stop her.

"Oh Clark I will never stop. I just realized though that I was a fool to ever think I could kill you." She said slowly and he waited for her to continue. "We don't have to be enemies Clark. We could be together again. I know how to make it happen. It's so easy with all of the power I've acquired." He had seen the flash of black in her eyes and he waited for her to make her move. "I know how to make it permanent now Clark. You could finally be free." She said warmly. How twisted had she actually become? Did she really think that they would ever be together?

"I am free! I don't want you to do anything to me. I won't let you!" He shouted across the room at her. She rose from the floor and her body was glowing with electricity. Red bolts shot from her hands to his chest. It burned as it coursed through his veins but the pain subsided. He could feel it throughout his whole body. She had done it.

"I've released thousands of bits of red Kryptonite throughout your body. Clark Kent is gone for good." She laughed and Clark began to smile. He did feel free. "Now come and give me a kiss." She said sensually calling him to her. He raced to her stopping only inches from her delicate body. "Good boy." She said to him like he was a dog. It only made the next part that much easier.

"I've wanted to tell you something for so long Lana." He said warmly and then he leaned down to her face. "You could never compare to her!" He shouted at her and then hit her so hard she flew through the wall at the other side of the building. "Job well done." He said to himself. Now it was time to find Chloe. He listened for her voice and then he found it. His heart skipped a beat and the bulge in his pants began to rise. Just the sound of her voice and he was hard. Except she was talking with Bruce…about him! He super sped out to them. They had been standing so close. He felt anger wash over him as he stared hard at the small man in the bat suit. Who the hell did he think he was? Bruce had been pawing her all day and most of the night. Clark was done with that.

"Clark, what did Lionel have to say?" Chloe asked him but his eyes were still fixed on Bruce.

"What are you doing with my girl?" He asked coldly and this guy had better think before he answered.

"You left us out here and we were making conversation big guy. Don't worry about it." The snide man had remarked.

"I'll worry about whatever the hell I want to and no flying bat is gonna stop me!" Clark was shouting at him now.

"Clark what's going on? Talk to me." She asked simply. He would answer but when he was ready.

"You should have left her alone…she's mine!" Clark growled and punched Bruce sending him half a block away landing hard on the street. Chloe ran up to him.

"What are you doing? Have you gone completely mental?" She was yelling at him and he liked it. The fire in her eyes told him exactly what she wanted. She wanted to have him inside her and right now that seemed like a mighty fine plan. He kissed her hard but with passion. She moaned under him and he let his hands explore her body. Each curve and every surface. He let his mouth travel to her neck and she groaned even louder. She was trying to stop him but her resists were minimal at best.

"I want you to feel me inside of you." He said with a grunt. His dick was so hard right now. Turns out red kryptonite is like alien Viagra.

"Oh Cla…no stop this! What is going on with you?" She asked him pushing him away but not far. He didn't understand the need for all this talking. Talking is what got him into trouble. He says stupid things that always come back to bite him in the ass. Always! Now he just wanted to do one thing right. He wanted to give this to her if plain old Clark couldn't. He knew he could be careful and so did Clark but he was still always fearful. His life is run by fear…but not anymore. Now he was going to be all that Clark should've been. He would be a hero…and she would be his bride. He got down on one knee and pulled the ring that Clark had made for her earlier tonight. This was the moment.

"Chloe I have loved you for so long and there's no one else I'd rather have at my side. I want you to marry me." He said finally placing the ring on her finger. He held her hand within his own waiting for her answer.

"Clark…I don't even know what to say. Something is going on with you right now but if you ask me again when this is all over…" He had waited but she left it at that. This wasn't something that was wrong, it was something that had finally gone right. He scooped her up into his arms and she held onto him.

"I wanna show you something…hold on." He said and then he began to fly. Through his practice he had gotten fairly good. He had waited for so long for this and it was worth it with one look at her face. She shined at him and he almost wondered if she gave him the same power that the sun did. With her love he had become more than he was. She had helped make him into the person he was today. Lana had helped too but he pushed her from his thoughts. "I want to show you the world."

"Ok Aladdin but this is no magic carpet!" She said with just a hint of sarcasm. He smiled at her for that.

"I learned to fly when Sageeth was released. I didn't want to tell you because the first time I flew you were unconscious and the second time you were kinda dead. Sorry." He stated warmly holding her close. She kissed him softly and then he felt tears falling down her face. "Chloe…what wrong?" She tried to smile but she just couldn't anymore.

Lana opened her eyes and searched around the room. Clark was gone, and now she was pissed. She had thought that the red Kryptonite would make him hers. Not that she wanted Clark but she knew his power. He couldn't be killed and she knew that her only chance was a wildcard but even that had blown up in her face. What she needed was for Lex to re-create the phantom Clark for her. She saw him still lying on the floor. She got up and walked over to him. When she was standing over him she could tell he was still unconscious. She kicked him hard enough to wake him. "Get up baldy…we got work to do." She said coldly and Lex was just staring at her with hateful eyes. Even though he was no longer bald she knew it still bothered him that he looked like Lionel now. She would use that against him. Part of her almost wanted to kill him right then for betraying her and for thinking that she was too stupid to find out. She was anything but stupid.

"What did you do to Clark?" Lex yelled at her. What the hell did he care about Clark for?

"He had other things to attend to and so do we." She said to him. "Now get up!" Lex rose but his arm hung weakly by his side. She smiled to herself to see him look so pitiful. She let the power wash over her as she started to chant. Seconds later Lex's arm was fine.

"Thank you. How will my monster find Clark now though?" Lex shouted at her. She waved her hand dismissively at him.

"Don't you worry. There's enough Kryptonite in Clark's blood right now to attract that thing no matter where he goes. Clark is as good as dead. Almost makes you wanna cry." She said and then started to laugh menacingly enough that even Lex backed away from her. She liked that she could scare him. Maybe now he wouldn't be so quick to turn on her…at least before she had the chance to turn on him first.

How could Clark ask her what was wrong? She knew that whoever he was this was extremely weird behavior...even for Clark! It seemed like red Kryptonite but it was hard to be sure. Both sides of him were the same but one went with his head the other with his passion. Clark had punched Bruce so hard and all she could hope was that he wasn't evil because he could drop her to her death right now. She laughed because who would save her…without Clark she had no one. "Clark you are sick or something but we can make you better. You have to take me to the fortress!" She said firmly hoping that he wouldn't argue.

"The fortress is where I proposed to Lana…I thought we could find our own spot." He said nuzzling her neck.

"Clark you gotta snap out of this. Bruce might be seriously hurt back there…we can't just leave him!" She was shouting now.

"He's fine. I checked on him before we left, just got the wind knocked out of him. It could've been a lot worse." He almost snapped back and she was hurt. Clark never yelled like this before and she wondered if maybe he had been split again. She really hoped not because as far as helpless situations go…this was pretty bad.

"Clark what happened to you…just tell me." She said as he went to argue with her. He lowered his eyes to her body.

"It's the red Kryptonite traveling through my system…its making me so warm inside." He squeezed her a little. "I'm not mean or evil…it's just me Chloe!" He said quite warmly. She believed him.

"Clark what about this monster? Bruce was supposed to help us kill it…" She kept thinking of what it could do to Clark if it got a hold of him.

"We are gonna kill this thing together and then I am going to take you home and make love to you all day long." He smiled now and kissed her gently. It still amazed her that someone so strong could be so gentle at times. He really was amazing and she knew that his heart burned for her. The way her body was aching for him.

"So how are we going to kill it then?" She asked and a second later she vanished from Clark's arms.

He looked all around him searching for any sign of Chloe. She was gone. "Lana!" He said and flew away quickly. He knew she had something to do with all this. That bitch!

Bruce walked into the building to try and find out what had happened. His chest felt like it had been run over by a bus. Chloe had been right about Clark's strength. All he could do was try and help Clark so he didn't hurt anyone else. And if he had to kick his ass to do it then so be it. He didn't seem like the type for hugs Bruce thought. He could see an older man and a young girl talking. They were standing in front of a glass room and there was someone inside. All the medical equipment made him nervous. Just what were they doing here? Then he saw through the glass that it was Clark. He was stripped naked and strapped to a wall. If they could do that to Clark he barely stood a chance. He thought about a plan for a few seconds and then decided that acting on instinct was more his style. He grabbed a small grenade from his belt. He threw it as close to them as he could get and then he ran towards them. The only chance he would have was if he could surprise them. He raced through the smoke and heat and saw them standing there untouched and looking at him.

"Who the hell are you? The new condom guy? Never go anywhere without your rubber!" Lana said mockingly and she twisted her hand into a ball. His stomach tightened and he thought that his stomach would be ripped out. He rose a few feet off the ground and now the pain was burning him from the inside. He tried to scream but the sound never made it out. Just then he saw a blur and the girl was knocked hard to the ground. Standing next to the old man now was Clark. His eyes shot over to the other Clark just through the glass but now the glass was gone. It was just a brick wall.

"What did you to her Lana?" Clark boomed. "I know you did something…so just tell me!" He shouted with such force it seemed to make a breeze in the building. Bruce stood and walked over to Clark slowly.

"Clark what's going on? What happened to Chloe?" He asked more than a little worried. If she was in trouble he would definitely find a way of making magic girl talk.

"She's…she's gone. We were together and then she just disappeared into thin air." Clark's eyes flashed a red glow and Bruce couldn't help but think that there was something a little off about Clark. Bruce knew all about meteor infections but this was unreal.

"The only way to bring Chloe back now son is to destroy Lana. Killing her should bring Chloe back to you." The older man said to Clark. Something about that guy was bugging him. Why had he been standing with Lana moments ago and now acted as though she was the enemy. Seems like daddy Luthor might be more than a little morally ambiguous.

"Just tell me how?" Clark asked and looked at the girl lying on the floor with hate in his stare. Bruce was gonna have to think quickly on this. No time for mistakes in these pesky life or death situations.

Chloe opened her eyes to see herself standing inside the fortress. She searched around for Clark but he was nowhere in sight. Great first she had let Clark leave Bruce and now she had lost Clark too. She kicked herself for giving in to Clark. It was so hard not to when he seemed so sincere. He had even asked her to be his wife and that was huge…maybe too huge though.

"I have sent for you." Chloe heard Jor-El boom. His voice was loud but if felt as though it was coming from far away. She moved towards the crystal cluster in the center. That's where she imagined the voice had come from. After all it was only a machine and not a living presence. Though this made her wonder then how he would know to send for her. Too many questions…but she had to pick one.

"Jor-El what is going on? Why am I here?" She asked hoping that the answer wouldn't be cryptic or vague.

"You are here because Clark is in danger." The voice said slowly.

"Yes I know. There is this creature that uses Kryptonite like a battery pack. I think it can kill Clark." She finished and then waited for the voice.

"The creature is but a mere symptom of the real problem. Clark's training is about to occur and there are people who have knowledge of Clark that could end disastrously." He spoke with almost a sense of urgency. She knew who he meant. It was that bitch!

"Is there something you can do to protect him?" She pleaded knowing that it wouldn't change his mind one way or another.

"I have the power to erase my son from other's memory. I can only do it once and it must be when he goes for training so that he won't be recognized for who he truly is." Jor-El went on. If there was a way to stop all this craziness she would take it in a second. She would do almost anything to protect Clark…even if it meant her life. Clark had told her of the deal where Johnathan's life had been put onto the chopping block. She hoped there was another way.

"So just do that…erase her memory so that Clark will be safe." She said knowing that somewhere inside his words had been a catch. She waited for it.

"It is not as simple as that. In order to protect his secret I would have to erase any memory of him from all of the people on this planet." Her heart sank. There had been one time that she had thought about giving up her memories at the shot for a normal life. Now that it was here she didn't want it. Not when things were so close to working out. Clark had finally told her that he loved her and now it was over. She didn't want it to be over.

"Please…you have to…you have to protect Clark!" She cried. In one swift action she had betrayed her heart and made a deal with the devil.

"In twenty-four hours he will be brought here and his training will begin. At that time your memories will be taken from you. You have guided my son well and your love will give him the strength to be what this world needs him to be." Jor-El finished and she hardly could think. One day was all that she had left. Just one.

"So how do I stop this creature?" She asked trying to steer her mind away from Clark though that was a losing battle.

"Everything must happen in its own time. Nothing is determined yet. Human life is so fragile and can be lost at any moment. From the ashes of the dead always rise new life." There was the cryptic she had been hoping to avoid. She didn't bother to ask what he had meant. There wasn't time. She had to get to Clark.

"So beam me back or whatever. This whole destiny thing isn't just gonna work itself out." She said flatly. She had wanted to be sarcastic for all the good it would do when you were talking to a machine. She almost smiled to herself…almost.

"Just tell me how?" Clark asked him with hate dripping from his voice. This was a side of Clark he hardly recognized. He had been this same way almost when he had helped Lois kill the real Lionel Luthor. He had to play this very carefully. At any moment this whole thing could explode. Lana knew who he really was and she would betray him easy. Lex knew that deep down she still loved Clark. The truth was that Clark just didn't love her. She would save him if she could regardless.

"On her back. She had a Kryptonite tattoo placed on her back where the old one used to be. It gave her some access to Isobel's powers but she retained…pieces of her humanity. She can't be spared or Chloe will die. She only wants to hurt you son!" Lex said in a mild manner. He had become quite good at playing this role but at times it didn't feel like a role. At one time in his life he had hoped that Clark would confide in him but that day never came. Instead Clark had trusted Lex's father of all people. It was almost laughable. Still at times he saw glimpses from what used to be his soul. Time had been what made him this way. In time everyone was bound to change. One way or another.

"Clark I don't know what Luthor's talking about and this witch is about to get fucking punched but come on man…killing her? That can't be right. That isn't what it's supposed to be about." The man spoke from afar. It was Batman that he knew but the voice…it had seemed almost familiar to him. "We will find a way to get Chloe back but we just have to wait a second here and think things through!" The man finished.

"There is no time Clark…kill her. Kill her now before she escapes!" Lex yelled losing his composure. This was not how it was supposed to go. Then Lex heard the growl from behind him. It was too late now. The creature was here to kill Clark.

Clark spun quickly to see the monster jumping at him. He ducked and the thing went over him landing on the floor and turning quick. He tried to shoot his heat vision at the thing but he…couldn't. Chloe had said she thought this thing could hurt him but he hadn't believed her. In his weakened state he could tell that some but not all of the red Kryptonite had left his system. His head became a little clearer and he pushed through the pain. He had to if he wanted to save her. Bruce had snuck up behind the monster and hit him with a metal pole. The monster let out a horrific screech and Clark grabbed a metal cabinet and threw it hard at the thing. Bruce ran over to him and so did Lionel.

"That was pretty cool man. We make an alright team." Bruce said finally. Then he saw the monster rise from under the rubble. It barely seemed hurt but now the pain was coming back to Clark. He saw green blood coming from the monster and he knew he was in trouble. Bruce ran for the beast while Lionel moved off to safety. The monster slammed Bruce into the ground with its strong heavy body. Clark knew he had to save him.

"Hey….over here!" He yelled and the thing looked at him. Clark saw his teeth shine. They were white but there was a hint of green. This was going to suck he thought. The monster ran for him knocking him to the ground in a flash. He sunk his teeth into Clark's neck and Pain enveloped him. The bite hurt but he could feel electricity flowing through his body. He tried to scream but the monster's bite cut the sound short. The monster began to shake and then lifted from Clark's body. That's when he saw Lana chanting with the monster in mid air. Energy was going in and out of the monster quickly and then it was sucked into itself disappearing. He stared at Lana and he saw tears in her eyes. Maybe she wasn't lost to the darkness. Maybe there was still time to stop this before anyone got hurt. He stood and that's when he saw Lionel come from around the corner. He had a gun in his hand and it was pointed at Lana. He saw Lionel walking closer but Clark couldn't do anything. In the corner of his eye he saw Bruce running for Lana. He was almost there. That's when Clark heard the gun fire. His mind was racing as Bruce and Lana fell to the floor in a heap. Bruce had tried to catch the bullet but it had passed through his hand easily traveling right through Lana's chest. The same spot she had shot him. He felt so bad for this but part of him knew that Lana had gone down a path of her own choosing. Chloe suddenly appeared in the middle of the room and his whole body shook. Killing Lana had brought Chloe back. Lionel had been right all along. Clark smiled at the old man that could never replace his real father but he tried. Maybe at the end of the day Lionel could be trusted to do the right thing.

Chloe entered the room in a flash of light. The first thing she saw was Clark. He had a bite on his neck but he seemed okay. Her heart leaped and then she saw Bruce standing over Lana's body. She was dead. Bruce had blood dripping from his hand but he seemed fine otherwise. He grieved over her death…even though he didn't know her. Maybe her next story would be about Batman. At least then people could see that he was more than a creature of the night…he was a hero. Her hero however would not be featured in her story. Sometimes she wished the world could know who Clark was and what he could do but that would put him in danger. Her eyes searched the room and she saw Lionel still holding the gun. Her mind flashed to Lois…she had been shot. She didn't want to think about it but she was wondering if he had killed her. She shook her head…Lana was evil and Lionel protected Lois when she had killed Lex. She had just gone through so much in one night and there was still so much pain to come. Her eyes fell back on Clark and she wondered if he would ever forgive her. Would he understand that in order for him to become the great man he will be he has to let go? No matter how much she loved him she would inevitably hold him back. His love for her would never allow him to risk her for the sake of others. He would always protect her…and that was why she had done it. Jor-El was going to take him away and part of her always knew it would be painful. She just always thought that she would be strong. She wasn't strong right now. She ran to Clark and he hugged her close. They didn't speak for the longest time and she was glad. There would be plenty of time to talk but right now she needed him to hold her. If he held her then maybe she wouldn't break. Without Clark she had no one. There was not one person in her life that cared for her anymore. Part of her wished that the price would have been her life and not just her memories. Now she would have to walk around without the only thing she had ever really wanted…Clark. She clung to him tighter and she closed her eyes, trying to push away her thought of pain and loneliness. She held on to all that she had left…for as long as she could.

Lex could barely believe what had happened. Months of planning had ended in disaster. The creature had been taken out by Lana, Clark was still alive, and now his best soldier was lying dead on the floor because of his own doing. When Chloe had appeared he had almost wanted to shoot her down like he had her cousin. Taking lives seemed almost easy now. The only thing that stopped him was that he knew that Clark would kill him. So far Lex had been able to fool them but any one thing could betray his true identity. All it would take was for one slip up. At least he still had Clark's DNA. The clone was almost complete and then he would have his own Clark. The thought almost made him smile. A soldier that was strong enough to stop anything…even Clark. Clark's weakness was his emotions. He might be an alien but he loved like a real man. Lex could use that to his advantage by having the clone go after Chloe. Lex's new technology could implant all of Clark's memories into this new body and manipulate him the same way he does Clark. In a little more than a day his new project would be complete. Now he watched as the two young lovers clung to each other. Enjoy your time together for it will be short lived he thought.

She didn't speak but she sobbed into his chest. He wanted to take her pain away but he couldn't so he would hold her. He would hold her forever if that was what she wanted. So many lives had been lost tonight. Lois and Lana were both dead. Part of him felt guilty for not being able to save them. He knew he couldn't save everyone but they weren't just anyone. Her crying stopped and he spoke slowly. "I'm so glad that nothing happened to you. I thought that Lana had hurt you." He said and she pulled away from him slowly.

"What do you mean? What did Lana have to do with it?" She asked with wide eyes. He didn't know how to start. Would she even remember being taken?

"When we were flying earlier…she took you from me. Don't you remember?" He asked quite confused.

"Clark it wasn't her…it was your father." She had said almost carefully. He didn't like the look in her eyes at this second.

"My…my father? What did he want with you?" Clark asked her but he didn't want to know. He knew this was something that he did not want to know about…but he had to know!

"It was about your destiny Clark. He told me that you need to go for your training because your secret could be in danger." She said without looking in his eyes. What was she hiding from him? There had to be more than that.

"How is my secret in danger and how is my training going to help with that?" Clark asked impatiently. If there was bad news he wished she would just get it out.

"Jor-El thinks that the wrong people may know about your secret so to protect it he is going to erase their memories. He is going to remove you from everyone's memories so that your secret can remain safe." She had said with tears in her eyes. He didn't understand why she was so upset.

"Ok so they forget about me. At least I won't have to worry about being found out anymore." He said trying to make a joke but her tears came harder.

"It's not just them Clark, it's everyone…even me." She said sadly. His chest heaved as he felt the worst pain he had ever felt before. How could this happen? How could she forget him? Why had she agreed to it?

"What are you talking about? You made a deal to give up everything? Your memories of me and us?" He could hardly believe that she would do this. He was not going to let her go this easily…not after everything they had been through. He would find a way to make Jor-El listen to him.

"Chloe we need to go and fix this!" Clark said hurriedly and went to go. She stopped him short. She knew it was going to be hard to tell him. This is what had to happen. She trusted in Jor-El. He seemed to think that people knowing Clark's secret was a risk and he was right. As long as she knew about him she would be in danger and so would he. They could use her against him and she couldn't stand the thought of that. Besides there was a lot of work to do before they could say goodbye.

"Clark…there's time. We have to…" Chloe went to go on but she saw Bruce run over and knock Lionel down. Now he was beating the poor man and he was not being gentle. Clark and Chloe ran over and pulled him off of Lionel.

"What are you doing? It's over." Clark said trying to calm Bruce down.

"It's not over. That snake did something evil here. He was working with her and then he killed her. Why'd you do it Luthor? Was she gonna ruin your little plan?" Bruce was yelling at Lionel but Clark held him back. Even when he was hurt Clark was still so strong. "You probably built that creature didn't you? I thought it was Lex but it was you!" Bruce said coldly.

"No Bruce, it was Lex. He had been doing things there for months before his death. This isn't Lionel's fault." Chloe said to Bruce, hardly believing that she was sticking up for him. Bruce pulled away from them and looked hard at Chloe. She hadn't meant to but she had revealed who he really was and to Lionel. His cold stare made her shake at her core. He didn't say anything else and then he walked out.

"I didn't want to kill her but she had come to me hoping I would betray your trust. She wanted me to give her Kryptonite and when I wouldn't she stole it from me. She would have killed us all if she had half the chance." Lionel said and looked away from them. Why couldn't he look them in the eyes? What was Lionel Luthor really hiding? Then out of the corner of her eye she saw Lana sit up in a flash. She pointed her hand at Lionel and he went flying.

"That's enough out of you Luthor!" She screamed in an inhuman voice. Her eyes were black and she had black blood crying from them. Chloe grabbed hold of Clark. She wouldn't let Lana hurt him…even if it meant her life. "You won't ever get to fulfill your destiny!" She yelled at Clark. She turned her hand on them and a bright purple light engulfed them. It hurt and for a moment Chloe thought they were going to die. Then they appeared in a desolate gray area. Winds were blowing hard and it scratched against her face.

"Clark where are we, what happened? What did she do to us?" She asked looking at his face and her heart sunk. He looked scared and that didn't happen very often. "Where are we?" She asked again and he turned to face her.

"I don't know how she could have done this. I thought she was dead!" He said and his eyes were racing as he searched for an answer.

"Clark please…what is this place?" She asked scared as the howling grew louder in her ears. There was more than just wind and sand here.

"We're in the phantom zone!" Clark said and for the first time she realized he had blood pouring out of his shoulder. In the phantom zone Clark didn't have his powers and with this wound he might just die.

Lex got up off the floor and walked over to Lana who was lying on the floor again. He shot her four more times to insure she was dead. She had done the one thing he hadn't been able to though. She had gotten rid of Clark Kent. That was almost reason enough to let her live…but not enough. He saw the glamour on the window behind him fade. He knew she was really dead now. He stared at the pale version of Clark sleeping in the lab just through the window. He pulled a green kryptonite ring from his jacket pocket. He slipped it on and smiled. Now he would be able to control him with ease. He was watching his face when the clone's eyes opened quickly. He took in a few breaths and observed his surrounding before locking his eyes with Lex. He freed himself from the table and smashed through the glass knocking Lex backwards.

"Where is she Luthor?" The Clark double yelled at him. Lex stood confidently. He held out his hand that had the ring on it towards him. The clone doubled over in pain but he didn't fall. He backed away quickly and then stood straight up. Lex held the ring closer to his body, as long as he had it on he was safe. The clone used heat vision on the ring and it glowed before turning black and exploding knocking Lex to the ground. He felt different. He looked up and he saw his father standing before him. It was almost enough to make him tremble to see his father looking at him. "Lex?" The clone said from only a few feet away. Lex looked at himself and that's when he finally noticed. He no longer looked like his father. He had reclaimed his old body. Now he really was Lex Luthor again! Lionel, or at least a piece of him must've stayed inside. Released by the black kryptonite. Something that had happened to him before, but he had forgot. Now he remembered everything, still though, there were roles to be played he thought.

"So what do you think our chances are of finding another Raya around here?" She asked him jokingly and he shot her a smile. She was trying to keep things light. That was a pretty hard thing to do when you are carrying bones around as weapons. They had managed to sharpen the ends of them…hopefully they wouldn't have to use them.

"We aren't going to be getting any help but we need to get back to where Raya's tent was. Hopefully it's still there." Clark said almost under his breath. The only thing that was good about being powerless was that the kryptonite in his system wasn't killing him. The bad thing was that he was bleeding so much he could hardly stand. The zone was so cold and harsh, and his skin felt so dry. He cast his eyes over to her. She was walking like a trooper and on her left hand she was wearing it. The ring he had used the stone to make. He saw the turquoise gem glow on her hand. He'd forgotten that he had given it to her.

"Clark we need to rest somewhere. I feel like I'm going to fall out and you can't exactly carry me in your condition." She stated plainly. He picked up her hand and held it within his own.

"If it takes my last breath I will make sure that you're safe!" He said confidently. He needed her to know that he meant every word. He would die for her. She turned and looked at him warmly.

Then she kissed his hand and turned to walk again. Clark followed behind her closely. Even in his pained state she could tell he wanted her. She wanted him too but this wasn't the time. Truth was that there never really was a good time for it. She saw a tent in the distance. When they got there it was empty and slightly warmer than outside. At least the sheet stopped the wind and sand. She looked over at Clark as he slumped to the floor in a heap. She went to his side and traced his face with her fingers. To see him vulnerable scared her to death. She kissed him softly on the lips. They were dry but soon they felt soft…even warm. She pulled away slowly.

"That felt…oh my god Clark…you're healed!" She shrieked and part of her wondered if her meteor ability had returned. Had she healed Clark with her power?

"Chloe…there's something I think I should probably tell you." He started slowly. "There is something I didn't tell you about that!" He said pointing to the ring on her finger. She looked down and gasped as she saw it. She forgotten that Clark had given this to her when he was infected with red kryptonite.

"If your uninhibited side infected me with meteors Clark I am going to be so angry with you!" She said accusingly though that didn't even make sense to her. She had felt his love both then and now. What was he keeping from her about this ring? "What is it Clark?" She asked moving closer to him. What could be so bad?

"It's just that a long time ago I received a bracelet that was supposed to belong to my soul mate. It had these turquoise stones on it and I saved it for a long time." He was staring at her so intensely and now he had his arms around her. Even without his powers he was so strong. "The point is I used the stone to make your ring." He said finally and looked deep into her eyes. She held him close.

"So what does that mean? Is this how you were healed?" She asked him quickly. This was all too big to fit inside her head.

"I'm not sure of much…but of you. Of you Chloe I have no doubt. You are the one person I want to share my life with. I have loved you for so long and I will love you forever. I want us to share everything…" He said in a low masculine voice. She could hardly breathe as he kissed her. His kiss was so full of passion and longing. They slid to the floor as he kissed her body. Her breaths were coming in short fast intervals now. His hands ran all along her body and she moaned under his touch.

"Clark what are you doing?" She half gasped out to him. She didn't want him to stop but she had to make sure he wanted this.

"I'm going to make love to you so that if we die here at least we'll have lived!" He took his shirt off as she took hers off too. In moments they were both naked and she watched as Clark examined her body with his eyes. The way he looked at her made her feel beautiful. He kissed her with passion and placed his dick at her opening. His rod was hard as he poked it into her. She gasped as the head slid in and she could feel him inside her. She squeezed his meat with her muscles causing him to groan loudly. Now he was kissing her neck as he quickened his pace of sliding in and out. Now she was moaning. Feeling Clark inside her was quite possibly the best thing ever. He plowed into her so forcefully but with caution. She clawed his back gently and he pumped harder into her. Their bodies were covered in sweat and she could feel his thrusts going deeper into her and then all at once he grunted loudly as she felt her insides warmed by his throbbing cock. He fell against her but didn't pull out. For that she was grateful. His body shook against hers as he finished coming inside her. She kissed him gently while squeezing his softening rod that was still buried inside her.

"So that was nice." She said smiling at him. There was no way she could let him go…not now...

She opened her eyes very quickly. The howls had grown louder now, maybe closer too. She felt Clark's heavy arm draped over her. In Clark's arms she always felt safe…but not now. This was not a place you could ever feel safe in. You shouldn't even close your eyes she thought. She moved out from under him carefully and got herself dressed. She was looking around the tent when she spotted a make-shift knife lying under some form of clothing. She picked it up and slipped it into the back of her pants, hoping she wouldn't need it. She turned and saw his eyes flutter open.

"Hey…what are you doing?" He asked sleepily but straightened out when he realized where they were. "Oh…I almost forgot." He said sadly and got up to get dressed. Chloe watched as he fell not once but twice while trying to put on his pants. Was he always this uncoordinated she thought.

"We need to find the gateway thingy and wizard of oz our way back home." She was looking around for anything that might be useful but her eyes keep traveling back to him. He walked over to her slowly and now he was only inches from her. She put her hand on his chest and noticed that the turquoise ring was almost glowing. "At least we don't have to worry about you bleeding to death." She tried to say lightly. He just stared at her. His eyes were always so very serious.

"You always save me." He said very plainly. "If something happens to me I want you to know…"

"Stop it! This is not how our story ends Clark. You have to believe that!" She said calmly. Someone had to keep things calm.

"I just want you to know that even though you may not have been the girl of my dreams you are the love of my life." He blurted out quickly almost at her instead of to her. She slapped him hard across the face.

"You are an asshole! Here I am thinking that you are so in love with me and…I'm sorry I'm not the girl of your dreams. Hey you could always ask Jor-El to reverse time again so you can save your precious Lana. No worrying about me…the girl that saved your life, and the one that made a deal with your dad to give up some of the best moments of my life. And besides that I'm the…Clark this poor heart of mine can't take anymore." She felt so devastated. She may be the love of his life but she would never be who he really wanted. Even if that person didn't exist she could never compare. She would always be second best and that just wasn't enough…not after all she had been through. She wanted Clark more than anything, but the closer they got the further they became.

"Then listen to what I'm saying to you. I just mean to say that you are more than just a dream. You are my best friend and I love you. I just had….to grow into you." He said slowly and her eyes flashed to his. She had used those same words once…in a letter. "I always screw up the words but it doesn't mean that the feeling behind them is any less. I would die for you Chloe and I have never felt that way about anyone before. Except my parents." She smiled at him slowly. She was just too jaded. She had to love Clark for who he was. And Clark had never been good at expressing his feelings. She knew in that second that she would get out of here and make sure she never forgot Clark Kent. He was all that she wanted.

"I'm just…scared. I don't want to lose you and…we have to hurry!" She said sounding quite alarmed. She hadn't noticed the figures standing outside the tent. All she could see were their floating shadows. Phantoms she thought. Then one reached through the tent in a quick motion tearing the fabric like paper. He snatched Clark and pulled him outside. Chloe pulled the knife out of her pants and ran outside. Whatever was going to happen, she knew she would go down fighting.

Lionel stared at his son and he was furious. Lex had basically murdered him by switching bodies with him at the last possible moment. He would make Lex pay dearly for his betrayal. Pay in blood. "I should have bashed your head in the moment I laid eyes on you. I won't make that same mistake again!" He shouted as he picked up a metal bar from the ground and rushed at Lex. He was knocked down hard by something. When he looked up his eyes fell on Clark…but he looked sick or pale. "Clark…son, what are you doing?" He asked him solemnly.

"First you have me strapped down and then you try and use kryptonite against me. The real question is what are you doing? Where is Chloe?" Clark boomed at him and Lex came up standing close to Clark.

"Clark I found out my father was trying to hurt you and he used Lana and her magic to trap me inside of him. You must have released me. I know your secret Clark…I was just trying to protect you." Lex said very convincingly. If he didn't know his own son so well he might have believed it himself. Every word that dripped from Lex's mouth was covered in lies. It was all that Lex knew. He could barely believe that his son had become something so evil and dark. It scared him what Lex could be capable of if he wasn't stopped. Lionel felt the weight in his pocket and he reached for it. It was Kryptonite and this would be his only chance. He grabbed it tightly in his hand and then grabbed the gun from the floor. Clark's eyes widened when he saw the green rock in his hand.

"Clark I don't want to hurt you son. Please…he has to die." Lionel said with tears rolling down his face. He aimed the gun right at Lex. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you Lex. I really do love you." He straightened his arm and then he heard a gunshot and he fell over in pain. He was shot in the arm. He rolled over still grasping both the gun and the green rock. He saw to his surprise standing not ten feet from him was Martha Kent and she was holding a gun.

"Clark take Lex and get out of here!" Martha said to the boys without taking her steel gaze off of him. She looked so angry and he was scared. What had he done to make her want to kill him. He had to talk to her.

"Martha thank god you're here! Lex is the one that's behind everything going on. I have to stop him." Lionel pleaded with her. He saw Clark and Lex leaving the building.

"No Lionel. It's you that has to be stopped. Lana came to me and told me everything. All of your plans to hurt Clark. She said she was through with all of it because you lied to her. She told me that no matter what I had to kill you." Martha said coldly though her eyes were glistening.

"I never worked with Lana. It's Lex he is trying to confuse you. He is the one that is a real threat." Lionel didn't know what to say. What could he tell her that would make any amount of sense to anyone?

"No more lies Lionel!" Martha said sadly and squeezed the trigger.

Clark's head flashed with pain as the phantom clawed at his scalp. He felt himself hurled to the ground hard. Blood was trickling from his face. In just those few seconds he had been beaten quite badly. He saw her running towards him with what looked like a knife in her hands.

"Step…or you know, float the hell away from him you son of a bitch or I swear I'll kill you!" She screamed loudly at the phantom. Then Clark felt a heavy foot settle on his chest. He tried to move it away but the man was strong. This man was working with the phantom and he was so strong. This is what he was afraid would happen.

"You dare speak to me? You reek of humanity…of weakness!" The man said to Chloe with a chuckle. He pressed his heel a little deeper into Clark's chest. "Why don't you come over here and get him?" The man asked teasingly.

"Leave her alone! I'm the one you want!" Clark had yelled louder than he had meant to but they had stopped to listen. This was a good sign at least. He couldn't let them hurt her!

"Sarkil…take her weapon and if she tries anything…slit her throat!" The man spoke coldly. Clark watched as the phantom obeyed and took the knife from Chloe's hands. Clark half wondered to himself just how she had acquired the knife to begin with. The man took his foot off of Clark's chest and pulled him to his feet fast. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you both right this very instant." The man practically screamed at Clark, his eyes flashing with anger.

"I am Kal-El!" He said quite confidently. "I am the only one that can free us all from this place!" Clark said quickly. He couldn't chance being coy with the man. Not when he couldn't protect her. She was all that mattered. "You have to keep her safe. If she dies then we will all die here. Do you understand me?" Clark demanded. He knew how desperate they were to leave the phantom zone and he would use that if he could.

"How am I supposed to trust a human?" The man stated simply. Clark would have laughed at the very thought had he had his powers but instead he just shrugged.

"There is no trust in the phantom zone!" Clark said coldly. Raya had told him that once and she had been right. Trust could get you killed here. "Besides I'm not a human…I'm a Kryptonian!" He finished.

"Clark what are you doing? We can't help them escape…we can't do this!" Chloe screamed. Her eyes looked so tired but he knew what he had to do. If they were to believe him he would need to be cold. "Please Clark…don't do this!" She pleaded with him. He walked boldly over to her stopping just inches from her.

"This is the plan…so shut up and follow along for once!" He said slowly. Tears fell from her eyes but she didn't say anything. She looked towards the ground and his heart broke a little. Seeing how much he could hurt her was almost too much but there are more important things than feelings. Like staying alive he reminded himself.

"Watch it there Kryptonian…you're starting to sound as cold as that icy planet you come from!" The man spoke loudly. "Plus the pain dripping from her is enough to make me sick! So much humanity. Just show us how to get out of here and we will handle any trouble that might come our way." He finished hurriedly but Chloe cast her eyes onto him.

"You keep talking about my humanity…why?" Chloe asked carefully trying not to upset the man.

"I can sense it. Then I can find and destroy it wherever it may be." He said with a smile on his face.

"Oh…well that's…incredibly scary!" She said forcing a smile back. "Do you have a name? I mean I heard you call him Sarkil…what's yours?" Chloe asked and Clark just glared at her. She was always so bold. Even in the face of death she was ever the investigator.

"Bane. I'm the Bane of humanity!" He said laughingly but his eyes told just how serious he actually was.

"No more lies Lionel!" She pulled the trigger tight and the gun fired but the bullet went past him and into the wall. He rushed at her knocking her to the ground. He was just trying to restrain her…he wasn't hurting her. She had been so afraid of the things Lana said he was doing. Why was he not killing her when she was there to kill him? "Get off me! Clark!" She screamed. Lionel stood and faced the door. He still held rock and the gun. She was surprised that it hadn't fallen somewhere in the scuffle. Clark sped in with Lex following close behind.

"Mom are you ok?" Clark asked her sincerely but Lionel could tell that this was not the real Clark.

"Martha look at your son. Something is wrong with him and Lex knows what it is! Think what you want about me but know this…Jor-El…Clark's father, is always in control of my actions. I could not harm your son if I wanted to. This body would collapse and I would die. Your son is meant to save this world Martha. This is not your son!" Lionel felt broken. All of his life he had done underhanded low things and now it had finally caught up to him. He couldn't ever be a good man…not really! No matter how much good he did it would never balance out. Lex would learn one way or another just how good he really was. If it took his last breath he would stop his son. He raised the gun and a shot rung out. He saw Clark go to run so Lionel threw the green rock towards Clark who doubled over in pain. The shot went right through Lex's shoulder and he coughed up blood. He fell to the ground and Martha ran to him. She cried for his son. Would she shed any tears for him he wondered. His eyes glanced over and he saw that Clark was no longer lying on the ground. Now he was standing right next to him. Lionel let go as Jor-El took over his body. "You are not Kal-El." Jor-El said with a booming voice. He reached up and let his hand touch the fake Clark. "This is not your life!" Jor-El stated finally and with that Clark vanished.

Then Martha watched as Lionel crumpled to the ground. She held Lex who was barely breathing now. A white glow enveloped Lionel's body and the whole room lit up. She gasped as the light exploded outwards. It hit them and then it all went black. Martha found herself waking up in her own bed. She stood up and went downstairs to make coffee. It was what she always did when she first woke up. Her head hurt a little bit but she had just had a bad dream. It seemed real but the more she tried to remember the less she did. Just a dumb dream she thought. "Kara! Get up or you are going to be late to work again. You are opening the Talon this morning. I would help but I've got so much to do and…where the hell is the coffee?" Martha finally yelled frustrated. She had been looking for minutes but it seemed to be gone. She was surprised at how mad she had gotten. "Nothing a nice warm cup of coffee couldn't cure." She said out loud. "Kara?" Martha called again. She usually answered back right away…even if she planned on falling back asleep. Martha raced up the stairs and into Kara's bedroom…but it was empty. Nothing but old boxes and dust, she thought. Maybe she is with Clark Martha told herself. Clark was…she wasn't exactly sure who Clark was. She couldn't quite picture him and though the name sounded familiar she…her head was hurting more now. Why couldn't she remember things? Where was Kara? She sank to the floor slowly clutching her head. She laid her head down and fell asleep in the middle of the upstairs hallway.

Steadily they all trudged through the sandy wasteland together, searching for the backdoor out of this place. She glanced over at Clark, who was looking straight ahead. Part of her wondered if he had a plan to get away from these two. A phantom called Sarkil and an alien known as Bane were their companions here. They wanted out too but Chloe had seen the damage that people from this place could cause. All Clark cared about was protecting her so it was up to her to protect him. He was the one that mattered. She knew what the world could become if Clark wasn't there. "So Bane if we release you from here are you going to try and destroy Earth?" She asked even though she hadn't meant to say it out loud…too late now she thought.

"Earth is not my priority. I have orders from…destroying Earth isn't my mission…for now!" He said jokingly and she cracked a half smile. This guy was out of his fucking mind and she knew it. Best to play along and be friendly.

"I was just checking cause no point in leaving the zone just to be killed back home ya know?" She said still trying to smile. He gave her a look and then she saw his eyes crawl over her body slowly. Was he checking her out? "I got something on my face?" She asked carefully.

"No. I was just wondering what you would taste like? Every person tastes a little bit different when I consume their essence and you seem…like you would taste good!" He winked at her and then Clark stepped between her and Bane.

"I told you…I will help you but if you hurt her we all die here!" He shouted. "So let's just keep walking…we're almost there!" He said in a calmer manner. "So come on, let's go!" He said. Then he took Chloe's hand within his own and they started walking again. Then a plan hit her. She pulled her hand away from him quickly.

"Get your hands off me Kryptonian!" She yelled.

"What the hell is your problem?" Bane asked from behind them.

"You don't get to just talk to me the way you did earlier and then hold my fucking hand!" She yelled at Clark.

"Chloe…this is not the place for this!" He said carefully. He was searching her eyes for forgiveness but she wouldn't let him see. He had to believe her too.

"Hey big man…let her speak." Bane said appearing quite amused. "Girl's got a pretty little mouth on her and she knows how to work it." He winked at her and she smiled shyly at him. Then she walked slowly to where he stood and she kissed him hard on the lips. He let his hands roam over her back as he deepened their kiss. Then she pulled away slowly. "Do you think I am impressed with your tactics?" Chloe looked down from his eyes and then back up smiling.

"You look pretty impressed!" She said softly. Trying to stay alive, trying to stay alive…she kept telling herself, hoping it might make the situation better. "What do you say we ditch the dead weight and make a go for the exit ourselves?" She asked coyly. Clark was burning a stare at her from only feet away, but he wouldn't fight Bane and she knew that. That's why she would have to.

"I thought only your alien over there could open the portal." It was a statement more than a question, yet she knew she had better answer.

"Well that is only partly true. All I need is a knife." She said without hesitation. She had tried to sound cold, and it had made her feel awful inside, but she knew what she was doing. Bane eyed her carefully before pulling a sharp knife from his side. It was a real knife…something he had kept she thought. He handed it to her. She took it easily. Holding the heavy blade in her hand was a necessity at this point. "Now here's where the plan gets a little dicey!" She said slowly. Then she took the blade and jammed it up through the center of his head. The knife had slid in with ease and he fell to the ground hard knife still in place. The phantom ran at her but Clark blocked it's way. She pulled the heavy knife from Bane's skull. She had actually killed someone. It made her cringe but the day wasn't over yet. She tried cutting at the phantom and she accidentally cut Clark instead. The pedestal was only a few feet from them now. "Sarkil!" She screamed as loud as she could. The phantom looked at her while still holding Clark in it's shaded hands. "I couldn't let Bane live but we can still be free. You have to let me put his blood on the pedestal and then a portal will open. You have to stand back though or the power of the portal could destroy you because you are only a phantom." She wondered if reasoning with a psychotic phantom and lying about it at that was a good idea. He dropped Clark and moved away letting Clark walk over to where Chloe was. They were standing right next to the portal now.

"Chloe I didn't know what was going on back there…you had me worried." He said half smiling. She couldn't really return the smile. She still had blood on her hands. The phantom was far away but still in sight. She only hoped he wouldn't be fast enough to escape. Hope was all she had right then. She handed the knife to Clark who cut his hand and placed it on the pedestal. It glowed and after a few moments they were sucked out. She felt like she was falling but…no, she could feel Clark's warm arms surrounding her. Now they were flying. She glanced at her ring that had a drop of blood on it when the gem began to glow white before returning to it's natural turquoise color.

"Clark something happened. With my ring, it was glowing." Chloe said afraid of what that might mean. Clark squeezed her tighter and they were flying faster. She closed her eyes and for just a moment…she knew. That through everything they had gone through it would soon be over. That thought made her eyes pop open to see that they were passing over Metropolis. "Clark we need to check on Bruce. We have to make sure that he's ok!" She said with a tremble in her voice. She could only hope he would be ok. She could only hope.

Lex's eyes snapped open and he was lying on a couch.

"Lex, its okay! You just drifted off for a moment. When first trying these relaxation techniques its normal." The beautiful woman spoke. She had long brown hair but for some reason he could almost see her as blonde. She was stunning either way…but his mind was wandering, and his shoulder was on fire.

"I'm usually a much more attentive patient…I promise." He smiled at her, ignoring the lingering pain. She turned her eyes back to her notepad dismissing him. He was almost hurt that she had rejected him even though it had been without words.

"So before you drifted off we were talking about how you father was killed in the Smallville meteor shower." She said mechanically. He guessed it was easier for her to approach things on a non-emotional level. It was how she did her job. She had to remain unattached but still…she seemed almost cold.

"I…feel like I know you. From somewhere else I mean!" He searched her feature for some sort of reaction but she gave none.

"Only in your dreams Mr. Luthor!" She said sarcastically. "Time is up for today but let's say next week we spend more time talking about you and less about me. You tend to shake up the conversation whenever it starts to get too personal." She stated boldly.

"Oh…so you noticed that then?" He chuckled and stood to walk out. "Maybe next week we can talk about my hopeless love for women who hate me." He tried to say jokingly but his tone must have given him away.

"Get over yourself Lex. I'll see you next week." She said but he saw a warm smile creep across her face. There was still some hope…somewhere.

"Next week then Ms. Danvers." He smiled and went to turn.

"Please Lex…call me Linda." She said still smiling. He turned and walked out. He had to leave while there was still a glimmer of hope. Once outside he realized his head was hurting him. He couldn't exactly figure out why. He thought it had started when Linda had asked him about his dad. She had talked about how his dad had died in the meteor shower. There were images of his father that haunted him often. At times Lex could feel him deep inside, he remembered. Now all that he felt was pain. His head was swimming with pain. He saw his limousine and the driver helped him in. Once inside he laid his head down and let the world fade from around him. Let sleep come and make it all better, he thought.

Chloe strode through the doors of the Daily Planet towards where she had seen Bruce and Perry chatting. Things seemed okay but she was still waiting for the proverbial shoe to drop on the whole situation. Bruce looked up at her and for just a second he smiled. He walked over to her leaving Perry watching them.

"Bruce, I'm so glad you're okay. Things sure got bad last night huh?" She asked him slowly. He was smiling at her but he seemed clueless as to what had happened.

"Well you know parties…lots of crazy people doing crazy things." He laughed.

"Yeah like wearing black rubber suits and saving the day? That kind of crazy?" She said seriously looking in his eyes. He took her arm and led her into his office. Well actually it was Perry's office but Bruce didn't really seem to mind at the moment. "Get you hands off me." She pulled her arm away and he stared hard at her.

"How do you know about me? Did someone tell you?" He asked with fear in his eyes. She didn't know what was going on but she was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"You told me…or rather I found out but that's a different subject. What the hell is going on? Clark just dropped me off a few minutes ago but he should be back soon." She said hurriedly. She found herself staring out the window, though she hoped Clark would be smart enough to lay off the flying during the day.

"Great…who's Clark?" Bruce asked with a solemn expression on his face. This was hardly the time to be joking.

"Are you kidding me? Clark! My boyfriend. The guy who I was with last night at the party." She was trying to ring some sort of bell but again he laughed at her. As if she was joking.

"Chloe…we've been dating for two weeks now. Unless you're seeing someone else on the side…I'm your boyfriend." He crooned and came in close to kiss her. She backed away slowly.

"I don't know what's going on…there's something wrong here. I'm sorry, I have to go." She said and ran out of Perry's office and down the stairwell. She had to get to Clark. He could figure out what was happening. Hopefully Jor-El had given him some answers.

Clark was walking up to the crystal center in the Fortress when he heard his father's voice boom out at him.

"Kal-El I am glad you're safe. Your trials in Smallville are now complete. We can start your training immediately." He spoke with almost a sense of urgency…but maybe that was just how Clark was feeling. He couldn't go now. He couldn't let Chloe go, he felt as though he had just found her.

"No Jor-El. I'm through with your training and your tests. I will save humanity without the help of some super computer." He spoke with childish rebellion.

"I have no doubt of the man you could become even without my help. But with my help you will save millions of lives. You will have information in your brain that will give you a never ending supply of resources at your disposal. You are meant to protect this world. To rule it with kindness and compassion…even for those that would harm you. You can only protect the world! With my help you will save it!" Jor-El said plainly and Clark could hardly breathe. He had always known he was meant for great things…but saving the world? He didn't know if he could do that.

"Jor-El what will happen to the people I love? Will they be protected or guarded in some way?" Clark asked. He couldn't run from his destiny any more.

"They will be safe. You have been wiped clean from the minds of everyone on earth. You will exist on paper only. That is how they will stay safe." He said coldly and Clark couldn't believe the words. Everyone? If he was right then not even Chloe would know who he was.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye!" Clark yelled but tears were in his voice. "Why would you do this to me? Why now?" Clark asked falling to his knees. He was broken inside. Did helping people mean giving up everything? He didn't think he could handle that. "No! I will find her and she will remember me. She has to!" He said and flew from the Fortress faster than he knew he was able to. He had to find out where Chloe was. He had dropped her off at the Planet so that would be a good spot to start.

Chloe walked into Clark's house. If she could find his key then she could go to the fortress and talk to Clark herself, or at least to Jor-El. The house was quiet…and dark. Chloe walked carefully through the house being as quiet as she could. She heard someone talking. It was Martha! Chloe ran to Martha's bedroom and saw her sitting on the edge of the bed talking on the phone. Martha hung up the phone and Chloe rushed into the room to hug her, but Martha backed away.

"Who are you…and what are you doing in my house?" She yelled at Chloe holding the cordless phone in her hand like a weapon.

"Mrs. Kent it's me…Chloe. What's going on here?" Chloe asked with tears in her throat. This was all too much. First Bruce didn't know who Clark was and now Mrs. Kent didn't know who she was.

"I'm trying to find…someone. She was supposed to be here with me but…she's gone." Mrs. Kent started to cry but only slightly. Then a smile crept over her face. "I've just had such a hard time living here after my husband died. It's a shame I have to sell the farm. It survived three generations of Kent's." Martha smiled proudly. Chloe's heart sank…Clark was the fourth generation that was apparently forgotten. Suddenly Chloe knew what had happened. Jor-El had wiped the minds of everyone but because she had been trapped in the phantom zone she had remained unaffected. That couldn't be the reason though. She looked at her hand...at the ring. It had been what had saved her memories.

"Well I'm sure this home had plenty of happy memories. I'd almost count on it." She said smiling at the woman. Martha returned her smile warmly.

"I think I do know you. I remember your face." Martha said absently reaching out towards Chloe. This time Chloe backed away. "I guess I'm just…getting old." Martha tried to laugh off but she still was studying Chloe's face.

"I'm sorry to just barge in. My car broke down and I need to use your phone." Chloe tried to lie. She had to call Clark. She couldn't try to find him anymore. She was scared now. Martha handed her the phone and Chloe dialed his number letting it ring many times before going to voicemail. Panic raced through her whole body…what if Clark was really gone? She ran from the house and out into the field. She stopped in the middle of the field and started to scream Clark's name. If he was alive he would hear her…she knew he would.

From the center of Metropolis he heard her scream his name. The panic, the fear that had been in that scream terrified him. He flew to the field just outside his family's farm. She was now sobbing on her knees in the dirt. He scooped her up quickly in his arms. He had moved so fast that Chloe couldn't even tell they had moved. Now he was kissing her hard on the lips. He was so glad she was okay. Though nothing about the way she looked at him said she was okay.

"Clark I…thought you left me. I thought you wouldn't get to say goodbye" She said with a smile but tears were running down her face.

"Never! I'll never leave you…I promise!" He held her close. He would protect her with his last breath if he had to.

"No one even knows who you are Clark. Not even your own mom! Jor-El has plans for you Clark and I know that it seems too big…but maybe he's right. Maybe this is your destiny." She said slowly and then turned her eyes from him. Clark had almost forgotten that it was she that had put all of this into motion.

"I can't leave you here to get hurt. I love you. I can do good in this world without losing you!" He was trying to look her in the eye but she wouldn't. "I can't believe that you agree with him!" He said with a little more emotion in his voice than he would have liked. He just couldn't understand what was happening. If she loved him so much…why would she want him to leave her?

"Clark I don't want to lose you either but it's not about that. This can't be about us. Your future, your destiny…it is so much greater than me. I've always known that Clark. You are gonna save this world someday with Jor-El's help. Without him you won't win and I die by default." Now she was looking deep in his eyes. He saw how much pain she was in.

"I will never let that happen. I won't let you die ever!" He said confidently.

"I know Clark." Chloe said sadly but still she smiled warmly. "Can you take me to the hospital? I really want to find Lois!" She said almost devoid of emotion.

"Sure Chloe…we'll find her right now!" He said and picked her up flying off into the sky. She held tight to him but she didn't look at him.

It had been twenty minutes since Chloe had gone into the morgue to see Lois. Chloe had said she needed time with her. Clark wanted to be there in the room, holding Chloe. He wanted her to know that she wasn't alone, that she wouldn't ever be alone again. Suddenly he heard the doors creak open and he stood, walking towards where Chloe was standing. She was looking through a bag and she pulled out some tissues, dabbing at her eyes gently. She had glanced up at him but only for a moment before her eyes returned to her bag.

"Are you ok?" He asked slowly but she jumped at the sound of his voice. He had startled her…for some reason.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I was just…I guess I'm just jumpy. My cousin…she died last night." Chloe said with tears filling in her eyes again. "She was the only person I had in this world besides my dad." Confusion was washing over Clark until his eyes fell upon her hand. The ring he had given her…she took it off. Now her memories were gone too. "I'm not sure why I felt the need to kind of unload on a stranger just then." She said smiling but the words hurt him deeper than he had ever thought something could. To her, he was nothing but a stranger.

"No…no problem." He managed to squeak out. "And about you not having anyone else in the world…I know that's not true." He said strongly. She would always have him…even if she never knew it.

"Thanks…what's your name? You seem so familiar to me." She said studying his features for some hint of recollection but sadly it never came.

"I'm Clark Kent. We went to high school together but we…we never really met." He lied.

"That's too bad. I would have thought I'd have noticed someone so…tall!" She finished blushing slightly and Clark smiled warmly at her.

"Well I guess the Prom Queen didn't have much time for the bumbling farm boy." He said in jest. "I'm sorry about Lois though. You too always seemed so close. Hopefully justice will prevail so your cousin can find some sort of peace." He said warmly though her face seemed to harden.

"Oh you can bet your ass justice will prevail. I won't stop until the person responsible for her death is sitting inside a nice 6 by 8 cell cooling their heels. She was my family and…whoever it is will pay!" She said angrily. She had fire in her eyes and he was reminded of just why he loved her. She was all about justice. Through justice she could let her passion burn. She was after all a reporter at heart.

"There really isn't anything that can scare you, is there?" He asked solemnly. He could feel her eyes studying his and he was suddenly aware of just how close they were.

"You say that like you know me." She said almost knowingly.

"Maybe in another life." He could barely choke out. This was all so hard, too hard! He didn't want her to forget anything. He would have kept her safe always.

"Maybe. So thanks for talking with me Clark. I was kinda feeling alone in the world. Glad I'm not!" She said smiling and then she did something unexpected. She hugged him. It was so warm and he held her tight…for just a moment, and then it was done. She walked past him to the elevators. When she had disappeared behind the elevator doors he quickly went into the room Chloe had just come out of. Once inside he saw Lois covered on a gurney sitting in the middle of the room. Next to her on a table was a note. On top of the note sat Chloe's ring. She had choose this!

Lex awoke to find himself strapped down in a hot room with bright lights burning just feet above him. He tried to move but his restraints couldn't be broken. A man stepped into his view but his face could not be seen.

"I know what you did Lex. Somehow you thought you could erase it but you're sloppy. I've caught you Luthor." The man spoke plainly though his tone seemed victorious.

"What the hell are you doing to me you son of a bitch? I didn't do anything!" Lex screamed.

"So then you're not the one responsible for Lois Lane's murder? Funny cause that's what you're going to jail for. Justice will be served! Now you're going to give me your confession so that Chloe Sullivan can sleep at night." The man held his hand over Lex's face and a green glow flashed before Lex's eyes.

Clark stood reading the letter that Chloe had written for him. Part of him wanted to burn the letter…he knew what it said. The other part of him needed to know every word. Her first letter had changed his life forever and now this second one threatened to do just the same. He read on despite all of that.

Clark,

I want to say sorry, for how damn stubborn I seem to be. Here I am thinking of giving up everything that has meant something to me. Being around you has made me want to be a better person. Not just so that you would love me, but so that I might do the kind of good that you do for this world. You are the strongest man alive, but your heart, it's still human. I have to let you go because you never could. You would risk it all for me and I love you for that, but you know you can't do that. That's not your destiny. You are Kal-El, the last son of Krypton. You are here to save this world and your father is going to give you the power to do that. I know that he seems cold but he's not. You are meant for something so big Clark and that's okay because you are a strong enough man to handle all of it. I'm sorry for making this so preachy, I just want you to know that I love you and I will always love you. Part of me wishes you would burst in here and stop me but you won't. You just promise me that when you come back, you find me and let us make some new memories. This isn't where we end Clark. It's just a new beginning.

Don't Hate Me

C.S.

Clark must have read the letter ten times before folding it carefully and putting it into his back pocket. As always Chloe had done what she always had. Told him exactly what it was he needed to hear. She knew him in ways he could never claim to know her. He never would have thought she would give everything up for him. She had faith in who he was and who he would be. She would always love him and when he finally flew back to her they would be together again. With her by his side there wasn't anything they couldn't do. He would show her the world and get to know her in all the ways she had known him. He would be a man when he returned. He would learn everything that Jor-El could teach him so that he could be the man this world so desperately needed. Now that there was nothing holding him back he seemed more at ease with the choice. There was just one thing he had to do before he returned to Jor-El. He would have to see his mother. He super sped to the farm which seemed to only take mere seconds. He seemed to be able to run even faster now. He walked into the kitchen and he saw her standing by the sink washing dishes. She turned and looked at him but she didn't seem frightened.

"The girl whose car broke down left a little while ago. I don't know where she ran off to…sorry." Martha said with a smile.

"Oh…that's okay." He said lamely. How was he supposed to have a conversation with his mother when she had no clue who he was? "Are you ok? You seem…sad." He said.

"Well I just wish my life could have been different. I always wanted kids but that never happened. Then my husband died two years ago and now this old farm is all I have left." She said with a tear rolling down her face.

"I just wish I could talk to my mom" Clark barely whispered and he just smiled at her. Then a bright light flashed before Clark's eyes and he was blinking away the pain trying to see what was going on.

"Clark!" Martha gasped and she ran up and hugged him. They both held tight for the longest time. Then Clark pulled away slowly.

"Mom?" He asked almost in disbelief.

"Clark I can't believe I forgot all about you. My life seemed so empty…so many memories were missing. You have no idea how glad I am you came back to me." Martha said hugging him again. Her words had made him cringe. He was going to have to leave again. He wasn't here to stay.

"Mom there is something…I don't know how to even say it." He began.

"I know Clark. It's your training with Jor-El. Only he could have the power to take my son from me." She smiled warmly at Clark. "But you know where I'll be when you get back." She finished and hugged Clark a final time. He was glad that she was so understanding. He realized that not even his real mother could replace Martha Kent. Being her son had made him who he was. Both of his father's had played a role but it was his mother's love that gave him strength. Just like Chloe she was the best that humanity had to offer.

"I love you mom." He said and kissed her cheek. Then he gave her a smile and walked out of the house and flew through the crisp air to his fortress of solitude. He would be able to tell his father that he was finally ready for all that he had to offer.

4 years later…

The last words of his father rang deep in his mind as he stood now in the dark crystal castle that had housed him for the past four years. His father's presence was gone now. Though through him, his father still lived. His father had shown him the strength and kindness from which he had been born. Jor-El had told him by the end of his training that he would call him father and he had been right. He respected his father and what he had tried to instill.

His father told him that it was his destiny to bring peace to this world. The thought made him shiver still because though he knew his strength, maybe now more than ever, he could hardly imagine being a savior. His father had believed in him and so had many other people, people that were gone now but not forgotten. He could be the man this world needed. He would save everyone he could and try to inspire people to follow his lead. He was scared of the last part. His father had told him that the world would embrace him and his help but he knew better. People were cynical and there were even people that would use it against him. He would have to be careful.

It had been two days since the fortress went dark and yet still here he stood. Soaking it all in, he told himself. Though he knew it was a lie. Though it had only been four years it had seemed like many lifetimes for him. He could barely remember just how the world he left looked. The people in it, the places…and then there was Chloe. Every night he thought of her, of her love. It kept him warm just as the sun did. He felt more powerful when she was in his thoughts. It sounded crazy, even to him. Besides even if he ran to her now she wouldn't know who he was. He sank to the floor holding his head. He had all the powers in the world and here he was sitting in his room…pouting! He stood quickly and flew up and out of the fortress. If she didn't know who he was then he would just have to show her just who he really was. He raced down the steps of the Daily Planet towards the basement. He grabbed the first person he saw

"Do you know where Chloe Sullivan is?" He said and the deepness of his voice startled him. He would need to change that, he thought.

"Ummm….who? No Sullivan works here to my knowledge. I just started today though so I'm not the best person to ask. Now excuse me, I've got some things to fax." The red-haired lady pushed past him ignoring him completely. It didn't make sense that she would quit. She loved writing and with him out of the way she would do great things. Maybe too great he thought. She had probably gotten some huge job in Gotham or Star City. He turned to walk out but a young girl ran into his leg and he nearly tripped over her.

"Oh my gosh are you ok?" He asked the little girl in a kind soft voice.

"Sorry." Was all she said and then she smiled at him very warmly. That's when he saw the child's mother walking up. A pretty woman with dark hair.

"Oh I am so sorry. She just starts running and off she goes with me trailing behind. Now Lois did you apologize to the nice man?" She asked her daughter but Clark froze inside. For the first time he actually saw the pretty woman with dark hair. It was Chloe…and this was her daughter Lois.

"I said sorry momma." The little girl said over her shoulder as she watched the people walking in and out of the front doors.

"It's no problem…really." He tried to lock eyes with her but she just smiled and took her daughters hand.

"Ok well I have to get to work and…don't I know you?" Chloe said and she studied his face. He lit up with hope. Hope that somewhere deep down she still remembered him. "You were at the hospital the night after my cousin died…we talked. You're Clark right?" She said and though his heart broke he smiled warmly.

"Oh yes. And you're Chloe right?" He asked still smiling. He scanned her hand suddenly, but no ring. She was still Sullivan.

"Yes sir. That's a good memory you have there Clark!" She leaned down suddenly to tie her daughter's shoe and that was when he saw it. Hanging on a chain around her neck was the ring he had given to her when he asked her to marry him. He had left it with Lois' belongings hoping that Chloe would get it but truthfully he had never known.

"Well you aren't the type of person that someone would forget." He caught her eye and the moment seemed to stop. She was trying to remember him, he could tell. Something about her eyes said that they were looking for that one piece that was just out of reach. Then the moment was over.

"Mommy I want to go take pictures with Jimmy today. Mr. White never lets me play with his work stuff and is always talking about ghosts. Plus he smells funny mom." Lois whispered that last part though she was looking right at Clark who flashed her a huge smile.

"Well I've gotta get going but it was nice seeing you again Clark. I'll see you around then?" She asked with a slight curiosity. She could feel their connection too, she had to.

"Well I'm always around." He stated plainly and waved at them, they both smiled at him. He watched her turn and take her daughter towards the elevator. He watched them get in and ride to the top of the building. He walked out of the building and thought, he will always be around. He would start life here again, and he would start with Chloe!


End file.
